Down the Rabbit Hole
by lferg
Summary: After spending a month in Death Eater captivity 17 year old Harry escapes only to be transported to another dimension where his parents are alive and he is supposedly dead. cp 19-21 are new
1. Freedom Never Smelled so Sweet

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

**NEED TO KNOW∞ **Cannon up until HBP∞ Dumbles isn't dead and harry did more than watch brain movies in his lesson∞ He made a deal with Dumbledore that he wouldn't run into a dangerous situation without adult back up and Dumbles would keep him informed.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

_All I'm trying to do is survive and make good out of the dirty, nasty, unbelievable lifestyle that they gave me. - Tupac Shakur_

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

**Chapter 1: Freedom Never Smelled so Sweet**

Harry was running. Running as fast as he could. He slipped and fell scraping his hands and knees, but scrambled to get back up. His muscles protested the movement wanting nothing more than to stop. He ignored the pain flaring through his battered limbs and pushed himself up and onward. He knew that if he stopped then he would have no chances. No chance to escape, no chances to live!

Harry had been kidnapped and spent a month in the tender love and care of Snake Face and his Corpse Cannibals. He had been interrogated and tortured. They had been brutal towards him. The Cruciatus should be more than just an unforgivable in Harry's opinion. He lost count of how many times they had placed it on him. After awhile though, his captures had grown bored of using the crucio especially since he had taken the initiative to insult them while they did so. Telling them there curses were pitiful and would hurt a bunny. He had known it wasn't smart, but that had never stopped him before.

He hissed in pain as one of his many barely healed injuries ripped wide open allowing his Blood to flow freely from his body. Harry felt the world spin as his liquid life escaped from his body at an alarming rate. It was nothing new for the tortured boy, he had been subject to pain before; he had nearly died more than a few times; and he had been injured to many times to count. Luckily he healed fairly quickly thanks to his magic, but it was not instantaneous and with his magic depleted as it was it would take external help to keep him from dying. He knew he needed help, but right now his only option was to run otherwise he'd be dead.

Harry's captures had gone so far as to branch out to cutting curses and bone crushing curses only to barely heal him so they could do it again. They had taken to physical abuse after an interrogation under the clear tasteless truth serum reviled the abuse his relatives had subjected him to.

But, Harry had gotten away. The Corpse Cannibals as he had taken to calling them had warded against magic. They saw magic as a threat; they thought if they had enough wards against magic he wouldn't be able to escape and no one would be able save him.

They had been right… to an extent. The wards prevented any escape plan the Order of the Phoenix would have come up except if Snape would have blown his cover to save him, but it seemed that Snake Face had at least suspected Snape would try something and had kept him away.

Harry, though, had grown up with muggles, and he sometimes would think like them. Realizing that wizards underestimated muggles, Harry found that he stood a better chance doing things their way, thinking like them could be helpful. He realized that if he did things the muggle way he might stand a chance. So, that's what he did.

The idiots had left him alone for hours at a time, only coming when they wanted to torture him or interrogate him which usually coincided. They had thought he would wallow in self pity and tear apart his own hope more and more with each passing day, days that he had no way of counting and seemed to drag on forever. Those precious hours that he was left alone for he used to their fullest. Pushing past the pain Harry dug. He used a stone he found to dig around one of the large stones that made up the walls of his prison. He slowly dug his way out, scraping his hands again and again against the stones causing them to bleed. It still amazed him that his guards had not noticed his self induced injuries, but considering all the injuries he had gotten from them, maybe it wasn't that hard to believe.

It had been long tedious work filled with pain, but Harry just kept reminding himself of why. He had to get free so he could see his friends again! He had to get free so he could end the war! He had to get free so he could stop the pain! He couldn't surrender. Harry couldn't give up no matter how much easier it would be. If he didn't make it out… If he didn't kill Voldemort then not only would he be condemning himself, but countless others as well.

Harry had to stay strong. He needed to remind himself that it wouldn't always be like this. After Voldemort was gone he would be free! He would be able to live in peace! But, before that happened he needed to get away from the Death Eaters and to safety!

After finally breaking through the wall he was now free… he just had to stay that way. Coming across a guard he was able to take advantage of their surprise and knock them unconscious. He took his clothes to replace the ones that he had taken from him so long ago and he took the Death Eaters wand. Now he stood a chance. Now he was armed, but he still needed to be somewhere safe. So, he ran. He could hear the sounds of the wards going off, signaling his escape, but he ignored them and pushed onward. He ran into a forest. His muscles were burning, begging him to, but he knew he couldn't stop now; not when freedom was so close.

Scorching pain went through his body at every move; branches and weeds slapped against him as he ran by. They stung. Every single one felt like a knife stabbing him but that was probably due to never damaged thanks to the wonderful Cruciatus Curse. If he ever heard that Crucio word again, it would be too soon. Harry wondered if he had been placed under it enough to have sustained permanent nerve damage. Would he ever be able to touch something without the burning pain?

Twigs and stones pinched his bare feet making him realize he should have taken the Death Eaters shoes as well. Harry couldn't worry about that now though. He needed to put as much distance behind him as possible. He didn't know where he was, but he would worry about that later. One moment at a time. First get away then worry about how to contact his loved ones.

He ran into a clearing and stumbled to the ground again. He tried to get up, but then the ground began to shake. Harder and fiercer the Earth shook as each second went by; Harry began to scream. He was in so much pain he felt as though he were in Hell and that if it didn't stop soon he would gladly kill himself. But just when he thought the pain could not get any worse… it doubled and he began to disappear.

Harry stared at his hand in disbelief as it disappeared from in front of his face! The dirt leaves and twigs that the hand had been grasping desperately to the ground fell softly as if the was nothing wrong happening. His alarm grew as the disappearing affect spread up his arm and as his other hand began the same fate. He screamed out in agony and shock as his feet and legs followed the same process as hands and arms. It continued up his torso to his head until he had completely disappeared!

Harry reappeared someplace else someplace that felt different, odd. It looked like a bedroom. It was someplace he had never been. But, now, at this moment, he was too sore and tired to really care about where he was, and he passed out. Right on top of somebody else's bed, and the only notion running through his head was 'I hope I'm safe.'


	2. Meeting

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Harry reappeared someplace else someplace that felt different, odd. It looked like a bedroom. It was someplace he had never been. But, now, at this moment, he was too sore and tired to really care about where he was, and he passed out. Right on top of somebody else's bed, and the only notion running through his head was 'I hope I'm safe.'

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

James Potter a tall broad shouldered man with dark disheveled hair freckled with grey and hazel eyes hidden behind glasses, sauntered into the kitchen of Potter House in Godrics Hollow and kissed his beautiful wife of 18 years, "Morning Dear."

"Now, now, I'm not the_ deer_ in the family sweetheart, that would be you." Lily Potter joked with a grin, giving her husband a quick peck before turning back to the breakfast she was cooking. Lily Potter was a tall slender woman with short red hair and bright green eyes that hid the sorrow of a mother that had lost a child.

The kitchen was neither small nor large. It had enough room to comfortable sit a dozen people at the table and enough room for two people to cook without constantly being in the others way. Despite that, Lily was the only one to cook. Her husband had never learned to cook and saw no reason to learn now, and their son looked up to James and followed his example in not cooking. Their daughter was more concerned with playing with her dolls than learning to cook. Lily and James did not feel the need to force their kids into learning to do so if they didn't want to, after all there would be plenty of time for that later.

They owned a larger Manor in Wales, but rarely even visited it. The House was the perfect size for them and their small family. Besides James couldn't bare to stay at the Manor. That was where his parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins had all been massacred shortly before the birth of their eldest child that had been murdered as an infant.

Their house was cottage style with wooden floors and even crown molding. It was decorated in warm colors everything from Gryffindor red to warm earth tones. The kitchen had a clean but homey feel to it where as the family room was, well, lived in. The kids each had a say in how their rooms were decorated so they could express their individuality.

"You know you could do that faster with magic." He commented bemusedly. James often founded it funny that his wife would do things the muggle way even though it took longer and required a lot more work.

"I know, but I like doing some things the muggle way." She responded while smiling, repeating a phrase she had spouted often. Lily knew he would never understand that and neither would her children. All three of them had grown up in the wizarding world and had never learned that hard work was often more rewarding than taking an easy out.

"Breakfast is almost ready why don't you go get the kids? They should be awake." Lily had awoken her two kids on her way down to fix breakfast and they should have had enough time to get rid of the cobwebs in their heads and get dressed for the day. Normally she wouldn't mind letting them sleep in a bit, it was summer after all, but today they had an Order meeting. The Order of the Phoenix was an organization started by the honorable Albus Dumbledore to fight Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Lily and James had joined the Order just after graduating from school. They wanted to help make the world a better place, but sometimes Lily wondered if they would have been happier if they had just left the country, maybe her baby would still be alive.

Lily and James hated that their kids were growing up in the misted of a civil war especially since the war had already claimed the life of the first born son when he was barely over a year old. They would never be able to celebrate Halloween again thanks to that monster. They still mourned for their child as did their close friends. However, they could not flee their Gryffindor pride would not let them surrender. They needed to fight so their children wouldn't have to, besides it was only a matter of time until the Dark Lord branched out to other countries.

"Sure thing my Lily Flower," James said, making his way to the stairs, "Nick, Rose breakfast is ready and you should be too. We need to leave soon."

"Coming," called the sweet voice of his ten year old daughter, followed by pitter patter of running feet bringing a smile to the 38 year old man. James knew all too well that his little princess had him wrapped around her little finger and had since the day she was born; he could never tell her no.

"Yea, Yea, I'm up" the thirteen year-old, Nick, grumbled before coming down. James chuckled at his attitude remembering when he was a teenager. He was glad his son was a prankster like him, but sometimes it gave him a headache. Also, he was immeasurably thankful that thus far he and his wife had been able to shelter the kids from the war.

"Now eat quickly, we don't want to be late." Lily said firmly placing an assortment of scrambled eggs, beacon, and toast on the table.

"There's nothing wrong with making an entrance, Sugar," James replied while ruffling his hair a habit he had since he was a preteen.

"There is if you're trying to teach your children that punctuality matters!" Lily scolded him lightly. There had been a time when she would have been furious at his attitude, but she had mellowed a great deal since she had begun to date him when she was seventeen. Still there were times when she couldn't figure out how she had gone from hating his guts to loving him with all her heart.

Once the quartet finished their wonderful breakfast they made their way over to the fireplace. "I'll go first then Rose and Nick. Lily, you can make sure none of the kids try to escape." James joked as he grabbed some floo powder.

"Oh, sure give me the hard job." Lily returned slapping him on the shoulder playfully.

James smirked before throwing the powder in the fireplace, "Grimmauld Place."

He stepped out of the fireplace gracefully with the kids and Lily shortly following. The table was already filled with several order members including Alastor Moody, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Severus Snape, the Longbottoms and the Prewitt Brothers.

Just then Remus Lupin walked in and coming in behind him was a stumbling Sirius Black. "Stayed out all night eh Padfoot?" asked a chuckling Prongs. Remus was a thin man with brown, silver streaked hair; his clothes were well worn and his face was scared from countless full moons that he had been forced to endure as a werewolf. Sirius was a charmingly handsome man with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. His smile made women go weak in the knees, something he was quite proud of. He was a confirmed bachelor. This morning he was looking distinctly rumpled making it clear that he had not stayed home for a quiet night, the previous evening.

"But of course my dear Prongs! Ever since you abandoned me to become a doting husband I have had to find some way to console my broken heart." He replied while clutching his chest. "What better way to do that than copious amounts of alcohol and loose women?"

"Sirius Black! You will refrain from that kind of talk in front of my children. If you want to be a man-whore that's your business, but my CHILDREN will know nothing of it!" Lily yelled at him.

"Jeesh Lils, relax I didn't mean anything by it." Sirius said trying to placate the angry red head.

"You kids go, the meeting will be starting soon. I'm sure the Weasley kids and Neville are around here somewhere." Lily said shooing the kids from the room. The last of the Order members arrived, and they took their seats.

Albus Dumbledore soon arrived, and he started the meeting, "Well now that we are all here, lets discus…" He was cut off by a scream from upstairs.

"Rose!" James said his face draining of color and his heart picking up its pace. He and the other members took out there wands and ran up the stairs in the direction of the scream. Once they got to the second floor they saw the kids gathered just outside of Sirius' bedroom.

"What's going on?" Lily asked hands on her hips ready to reprimand the kids for a false alarm or for something they might have done.

Nick looked at his mum with a face pale, and he pointed in Sirius' room. James looked at his friend, "Please tell me you did not bring a girl home last night." James begged his best friend, knowing that Lily would likely kill him.

"No! I didn't, I didn't even spend the night here!"

"Then what's in your room that scared the kids?" Remus asked dreading the answer.

Sirius shrugged, walking towards his room, "One way to find out." Once he got close enough to see what the kids were looking at he froze. "Kids, go down to the kitchen and stay there."

"But…"

"Do as your godfather says." James said in a voice that left no room for arguments. The kids walked down the stairs grumbling the whole way.

"What is it?" Molly Weasley asked. She was a plump red headed woman with a big heart and a fierce temper.

"It seems we have a guest. Does he look familiar to anyone?" Sirius asked gesturing to his bed.

They all peered into the room only to see an unconscious boy who looked to be in his late teens, early twenties. He had messy black hair that reached his chin. He was battered and bruised. He was covered in dirt, mud, and what looked horrifyingly like dried blood. He had cuts all over him varying in size from tiny barely visible to huge gashes that looked like they could have easily had let him bleed to death if they hadn't been cauterized. They couldn't help but wonder why such a crude method of burning the tissue to stop the bleeding would be used on this boy. All in all he looked like he had been through Hell.


	3. Who do you think you are?

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

They all peered into the room only to see an unconscious boy who looked to be in his late teens, early twenties. He had messy black hair that reached his chin. He was battered and bruised. He was covered in dirt, mud, and what looked horrifyingly like dried blood. He had cuts all over him varying in size from tiny barely visible to huge gashes that looked like they could have easily had let him bleed to death if they hadn't been cauterized. They couldn't help but wonder why such a crude method of burning the tissue to stop the bleeding would be used on this boy. All in all he looked like he had been through Hell.

**Chapter 3: Who do you think you are?**

"Who do you think he is?" James asked staring at the battered young man.

"What on earth happened to him?" Lily said looking concern at the young man's condition. "We had better get Poppy to look him over."

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll go floo her now." Molly said still in shock over their surprise guest and his condition; she shuffled out of the room to fire-call the medi-witch.

"The better question is how he got here. I was not aware that it was possible to break a Fidelius Charm." Albus Dumbledore said deep in thought. Ideas flying in and out of his head as he thought of possible scenarios that could have brought this about, each idea being rejected as it came. He rarely found himself stumped, but right now he was.

"It's not… well it shouldn't be possible." Bill Weasley said thoroughly confused, even professional curse breakers couldn't break the Fidelius.

"He smells familiar, but also different," said a perplexed werewolf. Remus took a step towards the unconscious visitor to get a better look

"Wait, how can he smell familiar and different at the same time?" Sirius asked looking at his friend oddly.

"I don't know how to explain it, but that's just how he smells." Remus said shaking his head trying to put it together but feeling like he was missing some important piece of information.

Little did the gathering Order members know, but the young man in question was in fact awake; listening to their conversation. He had gotten good at faking unconsciousness while in captivity. After all the 'Corpse Chompers' were less likely to torture him while he was unconscious or at least thought he was, and anything that postponed the pain and taunting was a good thing in Harry's book. Anything that gave him more time to recuperate and recover even if just a little was a positive in his book.

While listening to the strange conversation around him, he realized several things; first, that his escape had not been a dream; second, he had no idea where he was; and third, he was not alone. Not only was he not alone but some of the voices sounded familiar while others didn't. Now that was not strange, what was strange was that out of all of these voices, not one seemed to recognize him. He was the boy-who-lived, the chosen one! There were hardly any witches or wizards that did not recognize him. He knew he had been in captivity for over a month and probably looked like shit, but still he should be recognizable, right? Had the Death Eaters done so much damage that people he knew didn't recognize him?

Something strange was going on and the only way to find out what it was, was to 'wake-up' and ask some questions. So, in one quick movement he whipped out the wand he had stolen from one of his Death Eater guards and jumped to his feet, pointing the wand in the direction that he heard the voices, only seeing blurs as his glasses had been smashed to pieces long ago. Not being able to see clearly had heightened his other sense allowing him to hear and smell things like he never could, but being in captivity he was not all that happy about it. Who would want to hear others being tortured? Who would want to smell their own waste that they were forced to live in?

"Ahh!!!"Came the terrified scream of one the women in fright as the unknown man moved quickly to point a wand at them.

"Who the Hell are you people?" Harry demanded in a voice that was hoarse, but menacing.

"Now, now I think we all needed to calm down," said a voice that sounded like Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Sending another round of confusion through both Harry and Dumbledore and all those present. 'That makes even less sense. If this was Professor Dumbledore then the others would probably be Order members which would explain why some of them sounded familiar, but it wouldn't explain their lack of recognition towards him, in fact it made it even stranger,' Harry thought.

Best check to be on the safe sided, but what to ask? "What was your father arrested for?" He asked knowing it was an incredibly personal question that would be difficult for him to answer because of the emotions the memory would bring up.

A surprised and extremely curious Dumbledore answered the odd and very personal question after a slight pause of hesitation; "He attacked a couple muggle boys after they harassed my sister." He said sadly trying to push back the waves of regret that were triggered by this memory.

How could he be positive it was Dumbledore? It was plausible that someone had discovered the trial of Dumbledore's father and therefore knew what he had been arrested for. Plus it would only make sense to thoroughly research someone before impersonating them otherwise they wouldn't get away with it.

In a ball of flames a beautiful bird with red plumage appeared in the room. It flew around the room, trilling happily. It then focused on Harry as if judging him, before giving another happy trill and flying to the young man who held out his left arm for the bird to perch on.

Harry stowed away the stolen wand, trusting Fawkes to save him if danger arose; after all, the bird had saved him before. "Hey Fawkes," Harry said as he began to stroke the bird.

"Well, that was most interesting." Dumbledore said while stroking his beard thoughtfully trying to figure out how this boy knew his familiar. "Since you seem to know us, well at least me, maybe you could introduce yourself."

Harry gave the direction that Dumbledore's voice came from an odd look. What was wrong with Dumbledore? Why wouldn't he recognize him? If anyone would recognize him surely it would be Dumbledore, after all they spent quite a bit of time together. How disfigured was he? Maybe though, maybe Dumbledore just wanted to test his facilities? He paused for a moment to contemplate this before deciding to go along with their game for now "I'm Harry James Potter."


	4. Chaos, Break Downs, and the truth

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Harry gave the direction that Dumbledore's voice came from an odd look. What was wrong with Dumbledore? Why wouldn't he recognize him? If anyone would recognize him surely it would be Dumbledore, after all they spent quite a bit of time together. How disfigured was he? Maybe though, maybe Dumbledore just wanted to test his facilities? He paused for a moment to contemplate this before deciding to go along with their game for now "I'm Harry James Potter."

**Chapter 4: Chaos, Breakdowns, and the Truth**

It was amazing and had Harry not lived with the Dursley's he would not have believed that any three words could produce this kind of reaction. But, he had. By simple alluding to magic at his relatives' house could cause pandemonium which is why he realized that certain people can react to certain words in an outlandish way. He understood that certain words triggered certain thoughts and memories for different people. Harry doubted he would ever be able to hear the words 'boy' or 'freak' without flinching thanks to his oh so caring relatives.

He also knew that saying his name caused a variety of people to have outlandish ways. Being the boy-who-lived and the chosen one caused people to react to him no matter how much he resented it. People would swoon, pity, hero-worship, rage, fear, and even curse. But, he never thought saying his name would get such reactions from the Order of the Phoenix as it was getting now.

All of a sudden he had several wands pointed at him. People were cursing at him and asking "How dare he!" Needlessly to say he completely shocked at their reaction.

"How dare you? Harry Potter is dead!" Exclaimed an angry voice.

An angry voice that Harry knew very well, one that haunted his dreams "Si…Sirius?" Harry croaked.

Then it hit him, it wasn't possible. None of this was real. Sirius was dead and the dead can't come back to life. Harry dropped the stolen wand. What was the point clearly he had lost his sanity? He had gone round the twist probably would spend the rest of his life in the closed ward of St. Mungo's next to Neville's parents. He sat down on the bed and curled up into a ball and began to rock himself back and forward. After all he had been through for this to happen; Harry couldn't handle it.

Of course there was the possibility that the Death Eaters had given him some kind of potion to make him hallucinate and slowly drive him insane. Yes, he was either insane or on his way there. That was clear to him now. He had been so sure not but five minutes ago that he had escaped. That he was free and safe with the Order, but no, fate was too cruel for that. He should have known better; Harry's life had never been easy why should finding refuge be any different?

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Mean while the Order had been outrage by this punk who thought he could impersonate the dead son of Lily and James Potter, a son that they were still morning after 16 years. They were cursing him, insulting him, but something didn't add up to a few more observant Order members. Albus, Mad-Eye, and Snape noticed the rapid changes in his posture. When he first got up he looked prepared to take on the world if necessary. Then he relaxed, but still had his guard up when he found out who was in the room, only to go back on the defensive at everyone's reaction to his name.

"How dare you? Harry Potter is dead!" Exclaimed an irate Sirius Black.

The word that came out of the boy's mouth next stopped everyone in their tracks. "Si…Sirius?" It was a soft, almost broken, whisper of a question. He then deflated right in front of their eyes as if there was no point to go on. He dropped the wand first to his side then the bed, he sat down and curled up in a ball as far away from them as he could get while still on the bed and began to rock himself, mumbling incoherently. They could only catch a few words. "Not possible…. Dead… insane… St. Mungo's… potion… cruel fate." Fawkes was at this point was sitting next to him nuzzling the boy in an attempt to comfort him, but he seemed to be beyond the comfort, beyond his surroundings.

He was a sad sight when Poppy arrived. "What on Earth happened to this boy?" She went over to the boy and was attempting to diagnose his injuries, but he pulled more into himself and further away from her.

"He needs a calming draught if I'm going to be able to treat him." Poppy said not willing to cause anymore damage to him by forcing treatment on him.

"Would that interfere with Veritaserum?" Albus asked.

"If we are going to give him Veritaserum we should do that first and save the calming draught for when the serum is out of his system. I have a bottle with me." Snape replied pulling out a clear bottle.

"No, absolutely not, he is now my patient and he needs medical attention." Poppy said firmly; she would not let him go another second without treatment and that was that.

"And he will get it after we determine who he really is. He has no life threatening injuries judging from his movements and behaviors." Snape snapped and rushed to the boy before the mediwitch could protest and poured the potion down his throat as Harry struggled to get away. It was more important to determine if he was a threat than to heal a few bumps and bruises any day.

He observed the boy for a moment and what he saw surprised him. Although he had the vague look insuring the truth potion was working, the look in his eye was as if he were fighting it, similar to the look of someone trying to break the imperious curse. Snape had never seen anything like it.

"Ask him your questions quickly; he seems to be fighting the Veritaserum." Snape told Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"What is your name?" Albus started the questioning taking Snape's warning to heart.

"Harry James Potter." He said and a gasp went through the room; James and Lily clutched each other tightly.

"Who are your parents?"

"James and Lily Potter."

'How was that possible they had buried the baby's body 16 years ago,' was the thought of every Order member.

"Where have you been?" Albus asked perplexed.

"Death Eater captivity," was the bland emotionless reply.

"For 16 years?" Albus asked himself, his voice faint and his face pale, how could he have not known?

"No, 5 weeks 3 days." Harry answered, still trying to unsuccessfully fight the potion.

Dumbledore blinked then where on earth had he been before that? "Where were you before that?"

"At my Aunt and Uncle's"

"Who are your Aunt and Uncle?"

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley."

"That's not possible! My sister wouldn't have taken him. None of this makes any sense!" Lily said nearly hysterical.

Agreeing with Lily, Dumbledore decided to take another approach. "Have we met before?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"My first year at Hogwarts." Well, that was unexpected seeing as how he did not remember the boy ever attending his school.

"Why did you react to Mr. Black as you did?"

"Because he's dead."

"What makes you think that?" Albus asked once again surprised by his answer.

"I saw it."

Dumbledore was at a loss. This boy had to be delusional, but that didn't explain how he got to headquarters. The interrogation was going nowhere.

"What happened to your parents?" Snape asked trying to figure out what was going on. He was a spy, a Death Eater, surely he would have known if the Potters' son had been a prisoner.

"They were murdered."

"When?" He asked glancing back at Lily and James.

"Halloween 1981."

"Who told you that?"

"Hagrid."

'Damn, it was like the boy came from another world!' Snape thought, unaware he said it out loud.

"My friend Luna said that the Universe is made of multiple dimensions." Harry replied plainly.

Harry gave the direction that Dumbledore's voice came from an odd look. What was wrong with Dumbledore? Why wouldn't he recognize him? If anyone would recognize him surely it would be Dumbledore, after all they spent quite a bit of time together. How disfigured was he? Maybe though, maybe Dumbledore just wanted to test his facilities? He paused for a moment to contemplate this before deciding to go along with their game for now "I'm Harry James Potter."


	5. Delusional or Not

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

'Damn, it was like the boy came from another world!' Snape thought, unaware he said it out loud.

"My friend Luna said that the Universe is made of multiple dimensions." Harry replied plainly.

**Chapter 5: Delusional or Not**

"Oh, yea, because people from other _dimensions_ just randomly appear on my bed. That's completely normal." Said an annoyed Sirius.

"I've never been normal." Harry responded dryly.

"How did you come to be here?" Albus asked hoping for an answer that made sense.

"I don't know." That was not even a little helpful.

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up here?" He had to figure this out before the Veritaserum wore off; there was no way Poppy would let them get away with giving him another dose, she already looked perturbed as it was.

"I escaped from captivity. I was in a lot of pain. I ran. Ground… shaking… all went black." He seemed to be fighting more successfully now.

"Do you know where you are?" Maybe the boy didn't know about headquarters and this was just a magical fluke.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place" Well there goes that idea.

"How do you know about Grimmauld Place?" Remus asked

The boy seemed to struggle with this "It was my godfather's"

"You said you saw me die. So, how did it happen?" Sirius demanded obstinately.

"Department... Mysteries…Bellatrix… Veil… Death."

"This doesn't make any sense. He doesn't make any sense!" Sirius ranted, pointing at the young man in question.

"I'm not so sure." Dumbledore said, gaining everyone's attention. "There have often been myths and legends of people crossing dimensions. What if there was some truth to this idea? There is an easy way to find out."

"Oh, really? What easy way is there to find out if I have a cross dimensional son?" James asked sarcastically.

"The Goblins can do a blood test to find out parentage which will tell us if he is from another dimension or delusional. However, I believe the Veritaserum has sufficiently worn off enough for him to have a calming draught and be tended to by Poppy. Perhaps you could convince one of your co-workers to come and aid us Bill? Also, I would feel more comfortable if a couple of you could stay and watch over our guest." at that he left. Bill went to Gringotts to recruit a goblin to help and Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus stayed behind with Poppy.

Sirius and James had to hold down 'Harry' down so that Poppy could get him to drink the calming draught. Even after doing so they had to stun him so she could diagnose the boy. She gasped when she got the results. "What, what is it?" Lily asked, clutching the boy's hand. Even if this wasn't her son, he was a child that was injured and needed help.

"He… He's been tortured." She swallowed before continuing. "He has suffered from multiple Cruciatus Curses, Cutting Curses, and even Bone Breaking Curses!"

"But he couldn't have any broken bones… the way he was moving." James said looking at the boy with a disbelieving frown on his face.

"But he does. He has three broken ribs, his left arm, and his right leg is broken in two different places, and those are simply his recent injuries! I have found evidence that he has been magically exhausted on more than one occasion, has had his bones re-grown in one arm, was dosed with basilisk venom, and been neglected. On top of all that the poor boy seems to be suffering from malnutrition and appears to have other injuries that can only be the result of physical abuse."

"What do you mean physical abuse?" Sirius asked in a weak voice.

"I mean he has several bones that were not healed by a professional; I mean that he has several scars that were not, could not, have been produced by magic."

"Will he be alright?" Lily asked a pleading tone to her voice.

"Physically? Yes. I can and will heal him. It will take time, but he will be as good as new. Torture," Poppy said shaking her head, "and abuse leave mental scars as well as physical. Only time will tell if he can deal with what he's been through."

After several intensive hours of healing the young man, Poppy sat down. There was no more she could do, he would still be sore and his bones weren't fully healed, but in a week he should be well again. His magic levels were low only 30 percent of what they should be, but with two weeks of bed rest his magic should recover.

After sitting there for five minutes discussing the improvements he had made with Lily, Bill Weasley walked in followed by a goblin. "Everyone this is Sharptooth. He has agreed to test our guest for his parentage. Dumbledore should be here soon."

Not five minutes later Dumbledore strode in and gestured for the goblin to begin with his test. Sharptooth approached the unconscious boy lying on the bed. He picked up his hand and pulled out the ritual knife that he had brought with him. Slowly the goblin dragged the knife across 'Harry's' hand making a shallow cut. Then the goblin placed his hand on a parchment allowing it to be smeared with blood. Lily reached over and healed his hand as soon as Sharptooth let it go. There was an intense silence that lasted for precisely 3 minutes as the magical parchment determined the identity of their mystery guest. They all stared at the paper until finally the words formed.

Harry James Potter

July 31, 1980

Son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter

**a/n: **brownie points if you can tell me what cartoon movie the name Sharptooth came from


	6. Confusion

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Harry James Potter

July 31, 1980

Son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter

**Chapter 6: Confusion**

"Holy Shit!" Sirius exclaimed before flopping back into a chair. James was still staring at the paper, white as a ghost and gapping like a fish, even after Lily collapsed to the floor in a dead faint. Remus kept looking back and forth from the paper to the still form on the bed.

"Well, it looks like we have a pleasant surprise. Personally, I am quite looking forward to getting to know young Harry. Who knows how our worlds are different and what he could teach us!" Dumbledore said happily, his eyes twinkling full force. Bill looked at his former headmaster as if he belonged in St. Mungo's, Sharptooth took this as an opportunity to depart.

"So, he was telling the truth. He isn't delusional? I wondered with what he had been through if…" Madam Pomfrey trailed off leaving the possibility of what too many Cruciatus Curses could do unnamed.

"What do you believed happened to him?" Dumbledore asked sharply, his eyes losing some of their twinkle.

"He has been tortured," she exclaimed gesturing to the still form reiterating what she had told the Potters earlier. "He has suffered multiple Cruciatus Curses, Cutting Curses, and Bone Breaking Curses. I honestly don't know how he was able to stand when he arrived! Let alone struggle against two full grown men." She began to pace, something that was highly unusual for her. "Not only did he have the signs and injuries of recent torture, but also signs of years of abuse and neglect! He will need bed rest for two weeks and I have come up with a strict potion regimen and diet." She told her employer in a no nonsense way.

"I understand, and we will follow your instructions to a T." He assured her before looking around at the occupants of the room. He was just about to suggest that he and Poppy leave to give the family some privacy when the young man began to stir.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

"What the hell?" Harry asked very confused. He knew he was no longer in Death Eater captivity because he was on a warm comfy bed, but something wasn't right. That's when it hit him, his escape; or what he had thought was his escape until some man who claimed to be his dead godfather accused him of impostering his dead self… impostering wasn't a word was it? Well, not like it really mattered. That last thought couldn't have made any sense even if it was a word. But why not make new words and ramble off nonsense! He was clearly insane because if memory served correctly or what he thought was correct then after he was accused of imitating his dead self he had been interrogated by not only Sirius but also Dumbledore, Remus, and Snape, and they had used veritaserum!

Of course Snape had been threatening to dose him since first year so that made sense, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why the others had gone along with it. There had been others in the room during the interrogation, but who? He had known them… the Weasley's? Yes, but not all of them, and there had also been… His _parents_! He sat bolt up-right, his eyes darting around the room. He wasn't alone. Damn, he wished he had his glasses, and where was his wand?

"Calm down young man." Came the soothing voice of Albus Dumbledore, but it wasn't really Dumbledore now was it?

How could he be sure? He could cast the identity spell Dumbledore himself had taught Harry, but he needed his wand. Where was the blasted thing? That's when it occurred to him that they might have taken his wand. Well, stolen wand. The Reptilian Wonder had stolen and broken his wand the first opportunity he had after getting Harry into his custody.

"I am sure that you are confused, but you have been gravely injured and we need you to relax. I will do my best to inform you of the unique situation that we currently find ourselves in." 'Dumbledore' said in a calm reassuring voice that did nothing to calm Harry's current state of mind. "It seems that you have somehow found a way to travel between different dimensions. You see you are currently in a world where you died as an infant. We were able to identify you and use Veritaserum to discover several things; such as you lived with your aunt and uncle." Seeing as Harry was still tense Albus decided to give him back his wand. "Perhaps having your wand would allow you to relax?"

As soon as his hand wrapped around the wand, Harry shot the identity spell at 'Dumbledore' which did two things; one it confirmed that this was Dumbledore, although apparently a different dimension's Dumbledore by showing the man's long name above his head large enough that Harry could read it without glasses and two it caused James, Sirius, Remus and Bill to pull out their wands and point them at him.

"So, a different dimension huh?" Harry asked his voice calm and steady if a little hoarse, but his insides were anything but calm as he conjured a pair of glasses. They weren't the right strength, but were _so much_ better than no glasses at all. It was a show. He would act calm like it wasn't a big deal, but his parents were standing in front of him and Harry was finding it difficult to breathe. Snape had spent so much time getting Harry to learn Occlumency and to hide his emotions. He knew it was important, and was good at hiding things even before his lessons; it was just he had been and still was holding so much back it was difficult to keep it all back all the time.

James nodded his head weakly. Harry looked around trying to find something to take the focus off him. Oh he hated being in the center of attention. He found his way out, hopefully, as he spotted Lily still lying on the floor unconscious. "So, are we going to just leave her there or is someone going to help her up?" Harry asked the room at large starting to get up himself.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Pomfrey demanded her hands on her hips.

"I am getting up to see if she's okay." Harry said slowly as if talking to a confused two year-old.

"You most certainly are not; you have been severely injured and you will not step foot out of that bed for two weeks." She stated firmly refusing to let him stain himself even a little.

Harry's head snapped to her and did an amazing imitation of a fish before spluttering, "_Two weeks_?" There was no way he was going to lie around doing nothing for TWO WEEKS.

**a/n: **Sharptooth came from Land Before Time. Two Brownie points to the fallowing: Miss Kay, CooCoobird, Valgal37, tiffjew, UsagiMoon


	7. Reluctance

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

"I am getting up to see if she's okay." Harry said slowly as if talking to a confused two year-old.

"You most certainly are not; you have been severely injured and you will not step foot out of that bed for two weeks." She stated firmly refusing to let him stain himself even a little.

Harry's head snapped to her and did an amazing imitation of a fish before spluttering, "_Two weeks_?" There was no way he was going to lie around doing nothing for TWO WEEKS.

**Chapter 7: Reluctance**

"Yes, two weeks, and you are to take these two potions before every meal and this one after." Poppy Pomfrey told him sternly.

"But I'm fine, really I am." Harry protested, trying to convince her by smiling it never worked on his Pomfrey, but who knows maybe it would work on this one.

A groan on the floor brought their attention to the red head woman on the floor and Harry let out a sigh of relief that he no longer was being stared at even if it was only temporary. "What… What happened?"

"The goblin from Gringotts confirmed that your cross-dimensional son has stopped in for a visit." Dumbledore said cheerfully as Sirius and Remus helped Lily up. He really was enjoying himself; it was rare for someone to cross dimensions and he couldn't wait to research this phenomenon and learn more about the possibility and the other world.

Lily looked at the bed then at the headmaster, "Really?"

"Indeed." He said smiling. Then Lily rushed over to the boy and pulled him into a hug.

Harry froze; he wasn't used to physical contact that didn't hurt. Sure he had been hugged before, but only by a select few. This had been so sudden and his mind was racing as he tried to calm himself down. 'It's only a hug,' was the mantra he was repeating in his head.

"Careful you don't hurt him Lil, you heard what Madam Pomfrey said about his injuries." James said seeing how stiff Harry had gotten. He was worried about the poor boy. Harry looked so fragile like a leaf could hurt him and that put James on edge.

Lily pulled back instantly, scanning him with her eyes, she would never forgive herself if she hurt him. Her poor baby, she wouldn't lose him again if she could help it no matter what she had to do. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you hungry? Is there anything I can do for you?" Lily rambled nervously.

Harry was NOT freaking out. Okay he was. His mother was _dead_, he couldn't deal with this! The only one who had ever tried to mother him was Mrs. Weasley and she didn't do it all that much, she would just ramble about how he was too thin and what a poor boy he was. She had never scolded him or tried to forbid him of doing something; the woman loved him he knew, but she had seven kids and no matter how much either of them wanted she couldn't be his mother. Harry had figured out when he first went to the Burrow that being mothered would be difficult for him to handle after so many years of being left to his own devices, and maybe Molly had realized that to. Death Eaters and Dark Lords were no problem for Harry, but put him in the same room as a concerned mother and he'd panic. "I… I'm fine."

"This is a lot to take in, we know that." came the calm soothing voice of Remus Lupin. He could latch on to Remus. Remus wasn't dead in his world therefore it was easier to accept his presence, besides he couldn't deal with having his mum, dad, and Sirius back. They weren't really his parents and that wasn't his Sirius. Harry had no doubt that he could get attached to them easily, but then it would only hurt ten thousand times more when he had to go back to his dimension, which of course he had to do seeing as he was the only one that could kill Voldemort and save the world. Merlin, who did they think he was, Superman?

"How do I get back?" Harry asked, looking directly at the Headmaster to avoid seeing the depressing look his parents were no doubt giving him. He didn't want to hurt them, but he couldn't take this without breaking. There was only so much a man could take after all and he had already been through so much. He just wanted to be normal, but that would never happen.

"Well, I don't really know. The first thing we would need to do is to determine how you got here, then we could try and reverse it. However, that will take time and you need to heal. So, in the mean time I suggest you get to know your parents. After all, according to your interrogation you did not have the opportunity to know them in your world." Dumbledore said surprised at the boy's first request was to go home. Surely he would want to get to know his parents now that he was given the opportunity.


	8. Busted

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

"Well, I don't really know. The first thing we would need to do is to determine how you got here, then we could try and reverse it. However, that will take time and you need to heal. So, in the mean time I suggest you get to know your parents. After all, according to your interrogation you did not have the opportunity to know them in your world." Dumbledore said surprised at the boy's first request was to go home. Surely he would want to get to know his parents now that he was given the opportunity.

**Chapter 8: Busted**

Harry spent the first day sleeping off and on. He evaded questions, something he was very good at, and he avoided the people that he so wanted to know. Lily came up periodically throughout the day to make sure he followed the diet that Madame Pomfrey laid out and that he took his potions at the appropriate times and made sure that he ate enough.

Currently the house at 12 Grimmauld Place was silent as it was the middle of the night.

Most of the Order members decided to stay there in hopes of getting to know the dimensional traveler. The majority of the occupants were sleeping soundly; however, there were a few who were too distraught. The four marauders and Lily Potter were all having horrible dreams about when baby Harry was killed and the fact that it seemed like this "other" Harry wanted nothing to do with them. Lily spent most of the night crying into her husband's shoulder until she finally drifted off to sleep, emotionally exhausted.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Sirius was worried about his best friends and how they were handling the appearance of the son that had long since died. They were treating him as if he was the answer to the prayers. Sirius knew it wasn't healthy, especially because of how they would react when Harry was able to go back to his dimension which was inevitable. Merlin, the first thing the boy asked was how he was going to get back. It was like the kid wanted nothing to do with them. That had been like a knife to the heart. Sure, Harry was James and Lily's son, but he was Sirius's godson too and he was just as upset as Lily and James were. He had been tossing and turning all-night; he couldn't get the image of the battered boy out of his head. Harry, he was just two doors down, on the other side of James and Lily, on the other side of him was Remus. Peter was just across the hall from Harry, and Nick and Rose were just down the Hall.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Nick knew something was going on, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. One minute his mother would be smiling like today was the best day of her life, and then the next minute she was crying her eyes out. He was positive it had something to do with the guy they had found on Uncle Siri's bed. He had tried to find out what the big deal about him was, but someone had been inside the room with him all day and they wouldn't let him in. Nick had gone to bed confused and frustrated about what they wouldn't tell him.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Rose was in a similar state as her brother. Her mum and dad had been acting weird since that guy had shown up. She didn't know who he was, but she didn't think she wanted to either. He looked absolutely horrible, and her dad always says that you shouldn't judge the outcome of a fight until you've seen both participants. He could be really dangerous and probably was, why else would her parents keep them away? Why else would they always have a guard with him? But, what she really wanted to know was how this guy could have affected her parents so much.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Harry was tossing and turning. He was having horrible nightmares, this was the first time he had gone to sleep instead of passing out from pain and exhaustion in over a month and he was having horrible nightmares. He was watching Cedric get hit with a green light before falling back onto the cold hard ground and looking up with lifeless eyes. Remus was holding him back as Sirius slowly fell into the Veil never to come back again. Harry was lying on a cold stone floor with Bellatrix Lastrange standing over him with a knife in her hand laughing madly, talking in that baby voice about how poor baby Potter was never going to see his little friends again. Voldemort was caressing his cheek before stepping back and casting that dreaded curse, one simple word in an almost seductive hiss, _Crucio. _Harry screamed in pain, tossing and turning trying in vain to get away from the pain. Suddenly there was a loud BANG!

Harry sat bolt upright, his eyes rapidly scanning the room. He was about to reach for the wand on the bedside table when he saw who had come in the room.

Lily and James were there, panic written all over their faces, seeing them brought Harry back to the reality of being in an alternate dimension in all its unlikelihood. Sirius was splayed out on the floor; clearly having fallen in his haste to get into the room. Remus was breathing hard like he had run a mile and was looking around the room for danger. Harry realized that he must have yelled out loud, probably making them think he was being attacked.

But the only person Harry had eyes for was the short, fat, bald, sweaty man with an incredible resemblance to a rat. Harry's whole body went stiff. "Wha… What happened?" The squeaky voice of the traitor brought him out of his dark thoughts and in to action.

Before anyone could say or do anything Harry was across the room, pinning the coward to the wall. "YOU! You scum, how _dare_ you show up here?!" He shouted. Enraged at the man that helped take away his entire family, the man that helped ruin his life. He was so focused on the rodent he didn't hear the shouts asking what he was doing. Sirius ran up to try and pull the boy off Peter only to be thrown back by some invisible force.

"I… I don't… do… don't know… wha… what you… you're ta… talking abo… about." He stuttered, shaking in fear.

Harry leaned in "There is nothing I would like more than to tear you limb from limb, have you drawn and quartered." He whispered harshly, his eyes promising pain. He wasn't an innocent little boy anymore. He had seen too much, been through too much. Harry realized just how much he had scared the _rat_ when he felt something warm puddle around his bare feet. He looked down to see that Pettigrew had peed himself. "Pathetic," Harry hissed into the_ rat's_ ear. That was when he heard the shouts.

"What are you doing?"

"Leave Peter alone!"

"Stop this, stop this right now young man."

He looked at the traitor in front of him. "Haven't told them the truth?" Harry asked as his left hand reached across to Pettigrew's left arm and then he ripped off Peter's sleeve. Harry stared into to Pettigrew's panicked eyes as the shouts of protest died at the sight of the Dark Mark on their 'friend's' pale arm. "Still want me to let him go?" he asked the others in a low growl.

"Why Pete?" Lily asked him her voice tiny and her mid unable to process what she was seeing.

When he didn't answer and just continued to look into Harry's eyes, panic stricken, James spoke up, "I'm afraid I have to arrest you Peter."

"How long?" Remus growled trying to fight his inner wolf. A pack member had betrayed them and Moony wanted revenge.

Once again Pettigrew didn't answer just stood there shaking. So, Harry did, "If it's the same as in my world, then 18 years."

"You… you _handed_ baby Harry over to him! You didn't take him out for a walk because he was fussy!" Sirius spat. "You took him to your _Lord_ to be killed." Sirius couldn't believe this. He would have died for Peter, but apparently _it_ wasn't willing to reciprocate.

"Tell me Peter. Did you get rewarded for killing my son? For tearing apart my family? How_ could_ you?" James demanded as Lily's silent tears ran down her face.

Peter realized that he needed to escape and turned into rat and scurried toward the door. "HELL NO!" Harry yelled, "I'm not letting you get away this time! REDUCTO!" He pointed at the rat with amazing aim, blowing him into a billion pieces. They stood there staring at the pink stain that used to be Peter Pettigrew.

Harry then had an epiphany; it was like a light had turned on in his head. He hadn't used a wand, and it wasn't the first time. Was it accidental magic? What constituted accidental magic? Why wasn't he able to use this ability to escape the Death Eaters? Harry wondered as he stared at his out stretched hand.

"Well, I don't really know. The first thing we would need to do is to determine how you got here, then we could try and reverse it. However, that will take time and you need to heal. So, in the mean time I suggest you get to know your parents. After all, according to your interrogation you did not have the opportunity to know them in your world." Dumbledore said surprised at the boy's first request was to go home. Surely he would want to get to know his parents now that he was given the opportunity.


	9. Meet Your Brother

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Harry then had an epiphany; it was like a light had turned on in his head. He hadn't used a wand, and it wasn't the first time. Was it accidental magic? What constituted accidental magic? Why wasn't he able to use this ability to escape the Death Eaters? Harry wondered as he stared at his out stretched hand.

**Chapter 9: Meet Your Brother**

Nick and Rose rushed out of their rooms to try and find out what was going on as did the rest of the residents. "What's going on?" Nick asked, seeing many Order members rushing into the hallway. Moments before there had been an ungodly scream of agony shortly followed by what sounded like an argument even though he couldn't understand what the voices were yelling.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Inside of Harry's room they were still standing there in shock, staring at the pink stain. Harry snapped out of it first hearing voices in the hallway. It was a habit he picked up in captivity, he would snap out of any self-pitying mood he was in to listen to the conversations of his captors. He did this for several reasons 1) it gave him a heads up about what they were going to do to him so he could prepare 2) He would be able to give the Order intelligence once he either escaped or was rescued, and 3) He could use the information to taunt them. The last one was mostly because it gave him courage and confidence to both piss them off and keep him from giving into their demands.

He made his way out into the hall where he saw many familiar faces and several unfamiliar faces. Two in particular stood out; a dark red haired boy with brown eyes and a striking resemblance to James Potter and himself, but thinner than James but thicker than he was, and a black haired brown-eyed girl who greatly resembled Lily Potter but much smaller. Shaking his head he turned to the others, "Could one of you go floo Dumbledore? Tell him he is needed here immediately." Then he walked down to the kitchen ignoring the questioning looks. He knew Lily and the three remaining marauders would be upset once everything sunk in and the shock wore off one of their best friends that they have had for decades was exposed as a traitor and then murdered in one night within the span of minutes, right in front of them.

Oh dear lord. He was a murderer; he had killed a man without a second thought. What if… What if he became like Voldemort? They had similar childhoods: both orphaned as infants and abused as children. They were both magically talented and intelligent, but he was sorted into Gryffindor and Tom Riddle into Slytherin, Harry had friends and Voldemort had followers, they were two different people. After all, it was like Dumbledore said 'It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.' But… He just _chose_ to kill someone without a second thought. Besides he didn't have his friends here to ground him, and he had spent a month being tortured. What if he lost it?

By the time he made it to the kitchen he was completely sick. He ran over to the sink and emptied his stomach.

Harry wasn't aware that all the people in the hallway (Order members, younger siblings, and his friends counter parts) had followed him into the kitchen and witnessed his up chuck. He was dry heaving by the time his parents, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore all arrived.

Dumbledore looked at him and then to the three marauders and Lily before voicing the one question everyone wanted the answer to, "What has happened?"

Harry whipped around to see a room full of people, his face a delicate shade of green. He took several breaths, trying to get control, before responding, "We need to talk about the war I believe. I might be aware of some things that you are not."

"I believe you were to be in bed. Perhaps Madame Pomfrey should come and check you over if you are feeling ill?" Dumbledore said, as he started to move towards the fireplace.

"There is no need for Madame Pomfrey. I might be a little sore but otherwise I'm fine. As for being sick `it's not because I'm ill but…" Harry trailed off unable to say it was because he was a murderer. Oh, he had killed before, but not like this. He killed a man that was running away. Before, it had always been on the battlefield.

"Peter, Peter is a, _was_ a Death eater." Sirius said in a faint voice.

Every head snapped to him, "What do you mean?"

James swallowed before answering, "We heard a scream and ran into Harry's room where we met Sirius, Remus, and Pe… Peter." He paused to breathe, grabbing a tight hold on Lily. "Harry grabbed him and threw him against the wall. We told him to let him go, and Harry ripped Pete's left sleeve off revealing the Dark Mark."

Remus picked up for him. "Pete transformed and tried to escape, but Harry hit him with a powerful reducto."

"Transform?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry saw the panicked look on their faces and inferred that the secret had not been out-ed here. "In my world when the marauders first joined the order they thought that if one or more of them became an animagus then they could use the ability to get information for the order." Harry rambled calmly as his head spun, trying to find a way to oust the rat and not his father and godfather. "They all drank the identifying potion and decided that since Peter's was so small, being a rat, and theirs would be large that only Peter should go through with the transformation and they would just help him."

His parents stood there gapping at him, but he couldn't blame them. He had a nightmare that woke up the entire house, then assaulted and killed one of their friends, and then comes up with a lie off the top of his head to oust the rat's illegal animagus form while at the same time covering up their own!

"I see," Dumbledore said looking at Harry with his x-raying eyes. Harry would have been worried had his Dumbledore and Snape not made a habit of testing his shields last year at random times. Then Dumbledore turned to the animagi in question, "Is that what happened here?" Okay, so he would read their thoughts and realize that wasn't true, but at least the whole order wouldn't know.

"Yea, that's what happened." Sirius said nodding his head up and down.

"Peter was in his animagus form when you used a reducto on him?" Albus asked.

"Yes, he is now dead." Harry said, feeling another wave of nauseas.

"Indeed-" Dumbledore started but he was interrupted.

"Who are you?" asked a confused and frustrated Nick Potter.

"Nick, it's rude to interrupt the headmaster! Apologize at once." Lily demanded.

Nick, he must be who his little brother would have been if his parents had lived. Harry couldn't breathe. This wasn't supposed to happen; he wasn't supposed to be surrounded by dead people. All of a sudden he burst out laughing earning some well deserved odd looks.

"What's so funny?" his would be little brother demanded, remarkably similar to Lily.

Harry chuckled, "I see dead people." When that got him more strange looks he laughed even harder.

"I don't get it." Said the little girl who he assumed was his would be little sister. If Hermione were here she would explain to them that it was a reference to a muggle movie, but she wasn't here and that hurt so he laughed harder, slipping onto the floor clutching his stomach. It was one of those laugh or cry situations and since he refused to cry he would laugh like a maniac.

Harry hadn't cried since he was 5 years old and his aunt had told him his parents were good for nothing freakish drunks that died in a car crash and his uncle beat him to a pulp, telling him that he was a freak and no one would ever love him. He had cried and as a result gotten a worse beating.

After about ten minutes of hysterical laughter he started to calm down. He looked around and saw the confused and worried stares; it was then that he realized that Madame Pomfrey was there checking him over.

"I'm fine," Harry told her. She raised an eyebrow either saying that it was her call to make or she didn't believe him he wasn't sure which. "Honest. You guys really should investigate the muggle world more."

Lily was surprised. James and the kids had nothing against the muggle world, but they weren't interested in finding out what it had to offer. She personally hadn't spent much time there since starting Hogwarts and wondered why he thought that, "Why is that?"

"Because you wouldn't have called Madame Pomfrey if just one of you had gotten the muggle movie reference." He told her, smiling at the ignorance.

"What do muggles have to do with seeing dead people?" Nick asked.

Harry shook his head. He really hated trying to explain the muggle world to wizards; it would be so much easier to just write a book and have it published. Hmm, maybe he should do that after killing off the Mongoose Prey*. Merlin knew it would sell, anything with his name on it would sell, "It doesn't matter."

"Well at least you're feeling better then when I first got here." Dumbledore said. "Perhaps we should introduce everyone? This is Nick and Rose Potter. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Bill Weasley, I believe you met their parents earlier?" Harry nodded, he knew who quite a few people here were. "Neville Longbottom and his parents Frank and Alice.." and he continued to introduce people that Harry already knew, heard of or never even knew existed; the Prewitt brothers, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Alex McOwen, Marlene McKinnon, and many others until Dumbledore decided to introduce him to them. "Everyone this is Harry Potter, he is from another dimension. One where James and Lily died and he lived.

**a/n:** * a mongoose is the natural enemy of the snake so snake face is also mongoose prey.


	10. Swapping Stories

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

"Well at least you're feeling better then when I first got here." Dumbledore said. "Perhaps we should introduce everyone? This is Nick and Rose Potter. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Bill Weasley, I believe you met their parents earlier?" Harry nodded, he knew who quite a few people here were. "Neville Longbottom and his parents Frank and Alice.." and he continued to introduce people that Harry already knew, heard of or never even knew existed; the Prewitt brothers, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Alex McOwen, Marlene McKinnon, and many others until Dumbledore decided to introduce him to them. "Everyone this is Harry Potter, he is from another dimension. One where James and Lily died and he lived.

**Chapter 10: Swapping Stories**

"So, you're saying that this is my brother that was murdered 15 years ago?" Nick asked incredulously.

"No, I am from a different dimension. I'm not your brother!" Harry said firmly determined not to give into the excruciatingly intoxicating delusion that was begging for him to surrender.

"We know you're not our Harry, but you are our son cross-dimensional or not." Lily stated, just as firmly. "Why do you keep pushing us away? Did we do something horrible before we died in your world? Did we… did you…" She couldn't continue and tears began to fall, and James pulled her into a hug.

Why couldn't they understand how hard it was to be in their presence? To know that these were the people that would have raised him if it weren't for a nutter with an inferiority complex? If he hadn't been born or had died at one they could have lived happily ever after. Every time he looked at them was like a knife to the gut. A solid reminder that things would have been better if he never existed.

"No, they didn't do anything," _except save my life by dying,_ Harry added mentally. "Can you tell me what happened the night myself, from this world, died?" He asked in a dead tone.

James narrowed his eyes at Harry for ignoring Lily's question, a question that he himself had been dying to know the answer to. "Lily, Sirius, Remus and I went to the order meeting; Peter volunteered to baby-sit him…" James stopped there and closed his eyes, trying to swallow the lump that formed in the back of his throat that appeared every time he thought of his baby boy.

Sirius, seeing the trouble that his friends were having, decided to finish the story for them. "Pete said that he got fussy so he decided to take him for a walk around the neighborhood. It always used to calm Harry down, taking him outside." He paused to get control of his breathing. "Pete said that they were ambushed by Death Eaters and they took baby Harry. It seemed true; he was a big mess when we found him. I… I don't understand why?"

"Why do you care how my big brother died if you're not him?" Nick asked, mad at this imposter for upsetting his family.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You know from the Veritaserum that my parents died on Halloween 1981, but maybe I should tell you a little more than that?" He asked rhetorically. "October 31st 1981 Voldemort came to the village of Godric's Hollow. He went there to kill the Potters," He told them, reciting the story that Ginny had shown him that was written in her favorite children's book.

"He killed James Potter first, a brave man that tried to fight the Dark Lord without even having his wand on him in an attempt to buy more time for his wife to escape with their infant son. After killing the father, Voldemort moved upstairs to the nursery where he found Lily Potter and her son. Lily also did not have her wand, but bravely stood between the monster and infant. She begged him to spare her son; to kill her instead." Harry added in from his dementor memories.

"He told her to move aside, that she didn't have to die, but she refused. Voldemort then killed her before turning his wand on the infant. He sent the killing curse at the child; however, it didn't kill little Harry Potter. Instead the curse rebounded back to its owner ripping away his power and sending him into hiding." The whole room was quiet; shocked at the story they were hearing.

"No one knows how I survived. There are a lot of theories, each as unlikely as the next. The only physical evidence of the curse hitting me is this lightning bolt scar." He said, lifting up his fringe so they could see it clearly. He hated telling this story, but they needed to know. If he was going to save his cross-dimensional family from death there were things he would have to tell them.

"The Potters had known that Voldemort was after them," Harry continued. "They decided to use the Fidelius Charm to hide their location. They chose Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper as he was the least suspected to be chosen out of the marauders. They let out the false lead that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper; only James, Lily, Pettigrew, and Sirius knew the truth."

"When Sirius found out that his best friend and his best friend's wife had been killed he realized what Pettigrew had done and being emotionally upset at the time, instead of going to Professor Dumbledore he went after the rat."

"Sirius caught up to him in a small muggle village. They confronted each other in the middle of the street. Pettigrew yelled loudly about Sirius betraying their best friends before cutting off his finger and blowing the street apart. Making it look like Sirius had betrayed his friends and killed thirteen people."

Harry paused and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat while talking about his deceased godfather. "Sirius was sentenced to life in Azkaban without a trial and Pettigrew was given an Order of Merlin."

"Who raised you?" Remus asked. He was always a smart one, realizing that with Peter faking his death, Sirius in Azkaban, and him being a werewolf that left very few options for Harry.

"My Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." Harry replied automatically. They had always insisted that he use aunt and uncle when addressing them; one time when he was little, maybe three years old, he had made the mistake of calling his aunt mummy and had a hand shaped bruise across his face for a week, he never made that mistake again.

Lily's head shot up and she tried to meet his eye, but he was looking intently at the ceiling as if the secret of life could be found there. "How… how did they… treat you?" She asked cautiously, almost as if she didn't really want to know.

Harry knew that she wouldn't want to know if he told her the truth, so he lied. "Fine." He had been getting better and better at lying. A good bit of that was thanks to Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Well, that's good." James said, looking between Lily and Harry.

"What happened to your hand?" a small voice asked.

Harry's head snapped to his would be little sister who picked up his hand and studied the scar there, 'I must not tell lies.'

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Lily asked as Harry pulled his hand away from the little girl.

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, panic rising up inside of him. "What matters is what you all know about the war and what I may know that you don't and vice versa."

"No, what matters is getting you back to bed." Madame Pomfrey said firmly. "You are still recovering from your injuries and you need rest. Your magic levels are dangerously low and you decided to use a powerful curse? You will go straight upstairs and lie down young man."

"Yes, Poppy's right; Harry, dear, after everything you've been through today you need rest." Lily said concern radiating off of her.

Harry let out a humorless snort and mumbled, "After what I've been through _today_?" Before speaking up to the occupants of the room, "I'm fine, besides there are some things more important than sleep."

"There is nothing more important than sleep! Except maybe food." Sirius said seriously.

"Oh? How 'bout information that can help save innocent lives?" Harry asked cocking an eyebrow in a Snape like manner.

The Order members were shocked at this child's behavior. Children were supposed to think of themselves first, but he wasn't. No, he was thinking about war, something no child should have to worry about. In fact, they had kept their kids so far away from it that it was possible they didn't even know what the Dark Mark looked like. Surely the adults in the other world did the same.

"What could you know about the war?" Moody growled asking the question on most of their minds.

Harry skillfully arched an eyebrow again, "More than most."

"Yea, right. They won't tell us anything and you expect us to believe in another world the adults are all open and honest about it?" Nick asked disbelieving.

Harry snorted and a smirk appeared on his face, "They didn't really have a choice."

"Oh why's that?" Sirius asked. He was curious about this mysterious young man; after all he had quite skillfully diverted attention from whatever Rose had seen on his hand.

He looked around the room, his eyes landing on Nick, Rose, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Neville in particular. They looked so different, similar to his friends, but different at the same time. His friends had seen war up close and personal, had fought for their lives, and had trained to kill. These people hadn't. They were wide-eyed and innocent; they didn't know pain and death. He couldn't take their innocents from them. "If you want to keep them in the dark you should probably have them go back to bed."

"Not fair!"

"We're older than he is!"

They were all screaming in protest, but Harry couldn't manage to care. He had seen Cedric, Sirius, Dean, and the Patil twins all die because of a war the _adults_ couldn't handle, if these kids didn't have to worry, then good for them.

"We are all going to bed." Dumbledore said looking directly at Harry. "I agree with Nicolas that it is unlikely that you know very much about the war." Dumbledore wanted to know about the other world but didn't believe that this child would know much.

Harry looked him directly in the eye and lowered his mental shields, "I know a lot. I have faced trolls, dragons, dementors, sphinxes, Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself! I am not an innocent, naive child! When I said they didn't have a choice, I meant it. I am number ONE on Voldemort's to-kill list even above _your_ counterpart! And shall I add that there is a wonderful prophecy in the mix?" His speech was calm, but firm and accentuated with the visions in his head. He let Dumbledore get a glimpse of _some_ of his battles.

"_Please_ you're a child!" said McOwen; one of the people he didn't know, but someone who was apparently an auror judging by his robes.

"You wanna have a go? I'll take you on anytime anywhere." Harry said, taking a step towards the man while holding his hands out gesturing him to bring it on.

"I would crush you." the man said laughing. "I am one of the ministries best duelists. Besides you are injured, remember."

"So? You think a fight with a Death Eater will be fair?" Harry said snorting.

The man chuckled again, "Fine, fine, have it your way." He shifted his gaze towards Lily and James, "Don't worry I won't hurt him too bad."

Harry realized for the first time since coming downstairs that he didn't have his wand on him. Well, he didn't have his wand when he killed Pettigrew, maybe this would be a good time to test his theory on wandless magic. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his stolen wand; the look of it, and the feel of it, before extending his hand out, "Accio Wand."

The man chuckled again, "that's not going to…" he trailed off as a wand came zooming into the room straight into Harry's hand.

He looked at it and a smile slowly stretched across his face. He couldn't believe that actually worked. He looked at McOwen, "Scared?"

"Not even a little," but Harry wasn't convinced.

"Then put up the dueling shields and let's get started." Harry could duel, the whole DA could duel. Harry had been given lessons by Remus, Tonks, Bill Weasley, Moody, and even Snape on dueling. He would then turn around and given these lessons to the DA. After all as the muggle saying goes 'the best way to learn something is to teach it to someone else.'

Every other lesson would be dueling, and half of those were breaking the DA in to two teams and having a mock battle. It was great for strategy and preparing for real life; especially if DEs were to attack Hogsmead.

"Fine." The man waved his wand around the area that had just been cleared for their duel. He did it silently, probably to try and either impress or intimidate Harry. It did neither.

After the Department of Mysteries fiasco Harry stayed with his relatives until his birthday when Dumbledore moved him to Snape's house. He had said it was for them to bond, to get to know each other, to bury the hatchet. During that time they came to an understanding, but more importantly Harry was taught the art of silent casting. Snape had spelled a gag on him saying he talked too much and only took it off so he could eat. After one week Harry was able to do some soundless magic, after two weeks he was able to vanish the gag and was proficient at silent casting.

Harry took his dueling stance across from McOwen. The both bowed, never taking their eyes off of each other.


	11. Dueling, Nap Time, and foolish Behavior

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

After the Department of Mysteries fiasco Harry stayed with his relatives until his birthday when Dumbledore moved him to Snape's house. He had said it was for them to bond, to get to know each other, to bury the hatchet. During that time they came to an understanding, but more importantly Harry was taught the art of silent casting. Snape had spelled a gag on him saying he talked too much and only took it off so he could eat. After one week Harry was able to do some soundless magic, after two weeks he was able to vanish the gag and was proficient at silent casting.

Harry took his dueling stance across from McOwen. The both bowed, never taking their eyes off of each other.

**Chapter 11****: Dueling, Nap Time, and foolish Behavior**

Harry was ready for the fight. In fact, he was itching for one. There was nothing better for working stress out than a nice grueling duel; he just hoped that McOwen would be enough of a challenge. Harry was very talented at dueling; it had come to him naturally like flying had. Harry just had to hone his skills; He wouldn't say that he was the best because, well, there was no such thing. All it took was one moment of distraction, one slip, one lucky shot from your opponent and you could be done for.

Moody had once told him that 'You never know what's going to happen in a fight, hit your opponent hard and hit them fast. Don't give them the chance to take you out first, and never underestimate them. It doesn't matter if you're dueling for your life or just a mock duel among friends, give it your all.' The last bit confused Harry because it contradicted another one Moody's sage old advice, 'Never let anyone find out what you're truly capable of. The more they underestimate you the better.' How was he supposed to give it his all, but at the same time not let his opponent know what he was capable of?

Harry had already decided how he was going to handle McOwen. People in his world were more wary of him, after all, you can't escape the Dark Lord (how many times now? 6 or 7?) and still be considered an idiot. No, everyone was careful with him now; that's why the Death Eaters had taken his wand and snapped it. But here? They knew nothing of him or what he was capable of, he decided that he would water down his abilities. Harry would react; respond with just as much force as McOwen. If he fired stinging hexes so would Harry. Stunning? No problem. Anything McOwen threw at him he would throw right back.

So, it began. McOwen wanted to toy with the boy a little bit; teach him about respect and over estimating ones' abilities, but he would keep his word to James and Lily and not hurt the overconfident brat much more than he already was. He started off with a stinging hex that the boy sidestepped, returning the same curse. McOwen shielded and fired back a combo of stinging and, for the kid's embarrassment, a transfiguration spell to turn his outfit into a too-too.

Once again the boy dodged both of them and returned them. It was starting to piss him off! McOwen fired a blasting curse, which was again dodged and returned. This went on and on, little did McOwen know that amongst the spells Harry was saying aloud and using the proper over-exaggerated movements he was throwing in other silent spells that were landing more often than not.

McOwen now had turquoise hair, tan skin, the outfit of a bullfighter, and a light up red nose. In other words he looked like a human version of Rudolph dressed in a matador costume with a turquoise tuft of hair under the matador hat.

McOwen's spells were getting more powerful, dangerous, and erratic as the minutes ticked by. The spells were going back and forth in rapid succession, only a few landing their mark though. After the first dark spell left McOwen's wand Harry decided it was time to end it. He did a rapid spell fire of blasting, stunning, incarcerating, and disarming spells.

When the dust cleared McOwen was tied up, unconscious, and dressed up like bullfighting red nosed reindeer. The whole show down had lasted no more than 15 minutes, but Harry was out of breath and sweating. He was absolutely exhausted, 'maybe a duel was not my best idea given the circumstances' he though as he went to take a seat.

The Order and their children were stunned. They had just witnessed a very impressive duel; little did they know that it was nothing to some of the duels that had occurred during DA meetings, especially seeing as they didn't know about the DA.

"That was awesome!" Nick exclaimed before looking over to his brother. "You have got to be kidding me!" Harry had passed out with his head on the table.

"Well, I guess he was tired after all," said an amused dog animagus.

"Frankly I'm surprised he was able to fight as well as he did and for as long as he did." Poppy said staring at the young dark haired man.

"He is a decent dueler," Moody chimed in. It was clear he had potential; with a little bit of training he could be great.

"There are some things he said and done that bother me," Remus told them.

"Like what?" James asked

"Well, the way he acts for one. He doesn't act like child. And he was so confident that he knew a lot about the war, which he could have been lying about to try to trick us into telling him. Then there's how he knew about Pete being an animagus." Remus said, catching the eye of Sirius and James; silently conveying about how the young man cover them for their illegal activities. "Also he challenged one of the ministry's best duelist to a duel without batting an eye, and then he won."

"Well, none of that matters right now. What matters is getting Harry and the kids back to bed." Lily said, hands on her hips and glaring at anyone that might object.

"I agree Lily. Kids up to bed with you." Molly said, ushering the kids back to their rooms immune to their protests.

"How do we get him up to bed?"

"We'll levitate him," Sirius responded, taking out his wand.

The rest of the night was calm and peaceful. Harry woke up to the silence at 5am; his thoughts swirled in his head making it impossible to focus. First he was kidnapped and tortured, and then he was transported to an alternate dimension where so many people he cared about that were supposed to be dead were alive and kicking. He needed to think; he needed to clear his head.

He got up and stretched. During his training he found out there was nothing better to clear his mind like a good run. It would be difficult this morning, after all, he hadn't been running in over a month, plus he was still sore from his injuries. But, he had never let a few bumps and bruises stop him before and they weren't going to stop him now. Harry just had to sneak out, there was no way that Poppy Pomfrey would let him go for a run and, by the looks of it, neither would Lily Potter.

He quietly snuck out of his room and down the stairs making sure to skip the ones he knew squeaked in his dimension just in case. He tiptoed down the hall and out the door, Harry walked around the corner before starting to run.

20 minutes in to the run his body was aching, sweat was dripping off of his face and he was having trouble breathing, but he pushed on. 10 minutes later he had to stop and lean up against a wall, he was starting to see black spots and was extremely dizzy. It was then that the raven-haired boy acknowledged that running might not have been the best idea, or at least not running at full force.

He stayed there for a few minutes to catch his breath before walking back to Order of the Phoenix Headquarters at 12 Grimmauld Place. About three blocks from his destination Harry decided that he was close enough to jog the rest of the way despite his groaning muscles.

Around six, both Molly Weasley and Lily Potter woke up and went down to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. It wasn't long after that the other residents began to trickle in. To everyone surprise Nick Potter was one of the first people down. When asked why he simply said because there was too much going on to sleep. Sirius huffed at that and mumbled about naive children.

When seven o'clock rolled around several of the other children had come down smelling the delicious breakfast. It was while everyone sat at the table enjoying their breakfast that a sweaty Harry Potter came in through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Why are you all sweaty?"

"What were you doing outside?"

"Why aren't you still in bed?"

"You're supposed to be on bed rest for two weeks!"

Harry ignored the questions and demands as he went over to get a plate of breakfast and a glass of juice. "I went for a run." He finally told them as he took his seat and began to eat the little food on his plate.

After the years with the Dursley's he knew that after practically living off of nothing for a month he should start off with small amounts of bland food, plain scrambled eggs and plain toast this morning.

"You should still be in bed." Lily practically growled at him. "Honestly what do you think your Aunt Petunia would say if she found out about you going for a run after you had been so badly injured?" She demanded. She knew she didn't have the best relationship with her sister, but maybe that was different in his world. Besides he said that she treated him well.

Harry let out a snort before mumbling, "Try to get hit by a car too." His aunt had never cared about him and he knew it. She rarely ever hit him preferring to ignore, starve or work him like an abused house-elf, but she would never stop Vernon from laying into him.

"Why would she tell you to get hit by a car?" Harry's eyes snapped to the werewolf who was looking at him through narrowed eyes. He forgot about Remus' super-senses, and now he had to come up with another lie. Just as he was about to respond with some bull that he made up when Remus cut him off, "Don't even think about lying again."

How had he known he had lied? Which lies did he know about? "Uh…" Remus gave him a stern stare that said he would sit there until he got an answer. "So, maybe my Aunt and Uncle resented that I had to stay with them and were content with locking me in my room." Well, it wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"You lied to us earlier?" Lily asked, feeling hurt.

"Oh come on! You didn't really want to know and you still don't."

"Yes, we do!" James said in his father voice that both Nick and Rose knew meant big trouble.

"Oh! You want to know that my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs until I was 11? Or that they used to confiscate anything magic related including my homework until Sirius broke out of Azkaban and threatened them?" He demanded, he was getting all worked up and saying things he didn't want them to know. Luckily he caught himself before he let out some of the worse things they had done. Of course seeing how he had never voiced the physical abuse it was near impossible for him just to spit it out in a moment of anger.

"What?" was the resounding horrified question from everyone present.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "It doesn't matter; it's over now. I don't live with them anymore." He pushed back the memories threatening to break free determined to forget the way his 'family' had treated him.

"Where do you live now?" James asked in a broken whisper. He could remember all too well when Sirius had shown up on his door step prior to their sixth year. His best friend had run away from home tired of the abuse and unwilling to yield to his parents demands that he take the Mark and join Voldemort's 'noble' quest. The idea of his son running away from home because he had been mistreated sent waves of agony throughout his body and soul.

"Depends; sometimes Order headquarters, sometimes at Hogwarts, but mostly I stay with the Weasley's." He said nodding in their direction. He seemed so calm and nonchalant, like it was no big deal, the way his aunt and uncle had treated him was fine, nothing to worry about.

"You stay with us?" Molly asked surprised. Rose and Ginny got along well, but the age difference prevented them from being as close as they could; Ron and the twins were fine with Nick, but they weren't that close either. In fact, she doubted whether the kids would have hung out at all had not all of their parents been members of the order forcing the kids to spend time with each other during the meeting.

Harry smiled, "Yea, Ron and I became best friends in first year, and you and Arthur practically adopted me." He looked away; silently adding that she was the closest thing he ever had to a mother.

"Thank you Molly," Lily said gratefully. She was thrilled that at least someone had looked out for her baby.

Molly was about to protest, but Sirius' question stopped her, "What did you mean when you said I broke out of Azkaban?"

"Uh, well, you see," Harry stuttered. He wasn't used to explaining this. In fact, he wasn't used to sharing this much. Why was he telling them so much? Was it because he was so emotionally overwhelmed with seeing so many people he had loved and lost, here alive and happy? Or was it because of the torture? The Longbottoms had gone insane not even able to recognize their own son because they were held under that curse too long. Was he held under it so long that he was having trouble keeping things to himself? And then there was the fact he was rambling to himself inside of his head. Yup, he had lost it. Those things rolling on the ground were definitely his marbles.

"Harry?" Remus asked, noticing the dimension travelers mind had wondered off.

"Wha… Oh yea, sorry. My Sirius escaped from Azkaban in 1993 shortly after the Minister did his routine inspection. He asked the minister for a paper and on the front page was a picture of a family and on the shoulder of one of the boys was a certain rat. The paper said that the boy was going to Hogwarts and Sirius realized that Pettigrew was in the perfect position to attack me."

"So, he broke out and made his way to Hogwarts. Later in the year I finally met him, Sirius and Remus were reunited and the rat got away. Sirius had to go into hiding, but kept in touch with me through letters."

"We really didn't get to spend a lot of time together, but he was always there for me. He died trying to save my life." Harry finished sadly, looking down at the ground trying to push his tears back and keep them from failing. He would not cry, and certainly not in front of everyone.

Dumbledore choose that moment to walk into the kitchen, "You children need to leave the room as we are about to have a meeting. Harry you may stay; we have several questions for you."

Harry nodded and the Potter children, Weasley children, and Neville Longbottom left the room grumbling about how unfair it was. As the door swung shut Harry looked up, his eyes were red but there were no tears. "If I answer your questions will you answer mine?"

Dumbledore smiled at him, his eyes twinkling, "We will do our best; however, for security reasons we might not be able to tell you everything you wish to know."

"Of course, I understand. I hope you understand that I may not be able to answer some of your questions, security reasons." Harry said, smiling at Dumbledore in the same way that he was smiling at him. Harry had been lied to and manipulated for years, but that ended when Sirius' life did. He realized that allowing Dumbledore and the Order to keep him in the dark would be killing people. He had demanded to be trained and allowed to sit in on Order meeting in exchange he agreed not to run into to danger without adult back-up (hey Fred and George were adults right?) and allowed Order meetings to continue at Grimmauld.

Severus Snape, who had just taken a seat, lifted an eyebrow at the young man, "What house were you in?" If Harry had said that to a normal person, that was not the headmaster, he would have thought the boy was a Slytherin, but as it was the comment was just plain stupid.

Harry smirked at the man, "Gryffindor, but the hat did want to put me in Slytherin." When his Snape had found out that little fact he had thrown quite the temper tantrum. Saying how ridiculous even the idea that Gryffindor's Golden Boy could ever be a Slytherin. It had taken a good while for him to accept that he nearly had is school nemesis' son in his house.

"It wanted to put you in-" Snape began to asks his eyes showing curiosity briefly before returning to the stoic state.

"Yea, I told it no, guess that was bold enough to be put in Gryffindor?" Harry asked as he snickered.

"You told the hat no?" Sirius asked bemusedly.

"Yea, now I was thinking I could ask you a question and then you could ask me one? You know tit-for-tat?"

"I suppose we have to agree?" Dumbledore asked.

"It would be a good way to start seeing as you already questioned me against my will by drugging me." Harry paused for them to agree and once they did he began with his first most important question. "What happened to Voldemort?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's happened to him. He has been attacking the wizarding world for over three decades." James responded, thoroughly confused.

Harry nodded that answered that question. Since he didn't survive the killing curse it hadn't backfired back to him striping him of his body and power.

"What did you mean when you said that there was a prophecy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Before I tell you I need everyone here to swear not to reveal what I'm about to say to anyone outside of this room and not to discuss it unless it is with others that know. Any discussion must also be in a warded room to prevent others from over hearing."

"Is that really necessary?" McOwen asked in a sour tone. Of course who wouldn't be sour if they were stuck as a Bullfighting reindeer for three solid days? Harry didn't respond, just sat there waiting.

Once everyone had taken the oath Harry told them the prophecy, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, The one with the power the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"Apparently the first part could have referred to me or Neville Longbottom, but when Voldemort came and tried to kill me he unintentionally marked me as his equal insuring that the prophecy was about me."

"Does the prophecy exist here?" Harry asked, not giving them time to dwell on the prophecy. They would either be excited about him being able to kill the monster or would panic because he was a 'child.' He knew that either way he probably shouldn't have told them. They would probably be reluctant to help him find a way home at least until their Voldemort was dead no matter how much they hated the fact that he was a child he would have to fight. Of course he was already planning to kill this one as well. He couldn't stand by and let his cross-dimensional family get killed by a mad man; it just didn't sit well with his saving-people-thing.

"Not that I'm aware of," Dumbledore respond thoughtfully. "Why did you inquire about Voldemort's happenings?" It had been quite an interesting question that Dumbledore was very curious to know the origins of.

"Hmm? Oh, the Voldemort of my world went into hiding after the events of Halloween 1981. Where is Hermione Granger?" That was something he had been wondering. Had the troll killed her? Had there even been a troll? Or had she and Ron just not become friends?

"Who?" Lily asked.

"A muggleborn in my year we're, ahh, pretty good friends." He smiled thinking about all the things the 'Golden Trio' had done.

"Well, I am sad to say we never got know her. You see, we haven't had a muggleborn student in over ten years. Voldemort and his followers have killed them and their family's before we even have the opportunity to stop them." Dumbledore told him with remorse laced through his words.

Harry was shocked. He couldn't believe it. His wonderful, amazing best friend was killed here as a child. Before she ever got to show how wonderful she was, before she had a chance to wow the world with her incredible brain, never ending heart, and idealism for the future. It physically hurt to imagine her being gone. Then it hit him, not only had Hermione been killed but all the muggleborns he knew, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, and even the excitable Creevey brothers. Merlin he was going to be sick.

"I am glad to hear that is not the case in your world," Dumbledore said kindly.

But before Dumbledore had the chance to ask his next question Dedalus Diggle asked one, "Where did you learn to duel?"

"A variety of places. Being on Voldemort's hit list certainly has given me real life training. I was also taught dueling methods from Remus, Tonks, Bill, Snape, and Moody." Harry said, nodding at each person in question. The exchange of questions was going pretty well or so Harry thought, hoping it would continue to be productive.

"I would never train someone to duel like you did." Moody growled.

"You're right, but two of your rules conflict. Hit hard and hit fast, give everything you have even in a mock duel, and never let anyone know what you are truly capable unless you have to. So, since they conflict I decided to go with what my gut told me." Harry said smiling at the veteran auror something most people would not do especially with the fierce look the wizard was giving him.

"That's a dangerous move to make." Moody growled back, wondering why his glare wasn't making Potter squirm.

"Yea, it is, but its saved my life more times than I can count. Constant Vigilance can only take you so far. How many Death Eaters does Voldemort have at his disposal?"

"I'm afraid we can not tell you that." Dumbledore said. Harry cursed silently; he had hoped that they wouldn't try to stonewall him but that was apparently asking too much.

"Alright, then I suppose you won't tell me what magical creatures he has at his disposal either." Harry paused biting on his lower lip, "so, how old are Rose and Nick?"

Lily answered him smiling, "Nick is thirteen going into his third year, and Rose is ten she'll turn eleven on August 30, just in time to start her first year."

"Alright I think we have enough from you, I doubt you know anymore than you've already said." McOwen grumbled. He was not one for sentiments.

When Harry opened his mouth to object Dumbledore cut him off. "I agree, it is time for you to go join the other children." Harry raised an eyebrow at him, but stood up and left anyway. It didn't matter that they wouldn't let him sit in the meetings; he had come up with several back-up plans incase his deal with Dumbledore fell through.

First he had Fred and George teach him how to make extendable ears. That probably wouldn't work especially if this Fred and George invented them too. The adults would have figured out that they needed to put up the Imperturbable Charm to keep them from listening in. Second, Harry had told the twins about muggle bugging and got them a few to tinker with. They were able to make them run off of magic instead of electricity, so he could do the same thing and bug the kitchen and Dumbledore's office.

Harry probably would have felt it was wrong to bug Dumbledore's office if he didn't already know that Dumbledore used the portraits around the school as away to keep tabs on what the students were doing. No one can just know everything they had to have a way to find out things, and that was Dumbles way. It had stumped him for a long time. Then it just clicked while he was lying on his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive staring at the ceiling.

The two of them had been in a nasty row for awhile after Sirius' death, after all the man had avoided him and with held vital information. Eventually they came to their agreement, but their relationship would never be the same. Harry was far to Slytherin nowadays to take the Headmaster at his word. He would verify everything now.

Harry made it up to the drawing room where all of the 'kids' were. Ginny and Rose were sitting on the floor giggling about something Harry was sure he didn't want to know about, Nick was watching Neville lose to Ron in wizards' chess, and Fred and George were whispering in a conspiratorially. It was good to know some things didn't change in any dimension.

Harry stood there in the door way watching them. It was weird to see them so calm and carefree. He tried to remember when the last time he and his friends had been truly carefree and came up blank. Even back during first year they were worrying about three headed dogs, jinxed brooms, and stones that offered immortality.

"There really is no point in trying to beat you is there?" Neville asked.

"Nope, I'm the best there is when it comes to chess." Ron said smiling. Harry was about to suggest that he play against Mr. Granger, but the question died on his lips when he remembered that family's fate here.

"Oh, you're here." Rose said surprised to see the dark haired boy in the door way.

"What did the Order tell you?" Neville asked as they all sat forward.

"Not much, just figuring out a few differences between this world and mine." Harry told them walking into the room and sitting down on the couch. "What do you guy know about the war?" If they were anything like his friends they would know a lot more than the Order thought.

"Nothing, they won't tell us anything and they put up perimeter wards to make sure we can't eavesdrop." Neville told him looking put out.

Harry had to hold back a grin. Neville looked like a two year old that was just told he couldn't have a cookie before dinner. The difference between the two Nevilles was already becoming obvious. "What about extendable ears?"

"What are"

"Extendable ears?" the twins asked.

Harry looked at the duo; did they not invent them here? Well, it was a good thing he had his twins teach him how to make them then. Perhaps they were not able to get funding for the shop. If they hadn't gotten funding that might mean they didn't have the means to develop the spying product. What else hadn't they invented? "What do you guys do for a living?"

"Work at the ministry," George said making a face.

"We wanted to open a joke shop," Fred put in.

"But, we didn't have the money."

"So, we're saving up."

"What does it matter what we do?" They asked in unison.

Harry shook his head not answering. It seems that in this world just like his everyone underestimated the twins. They saw them as naïve children that needed to grow up. Harry knew better. They invented several products just for the DA's use. Devices to protect, attack, and even distract with. They were talented and if they were given a direction to go in, well, they went there with everything they had.

"So, do you play quidditch?" Nick asked.

**a/n: **I got a couple of questions in the last chp. Harry is 17, He has not dated Ginny although he does have a crush on her. I haven't decided if I'm going to bring someone else from Harry's dimension in if I do it will probably be an adult like Professor McGonagall or maybe I'll bring in Hermione since I killed her off, let me know what you think.

I'm getting a little bit of writers block so if you have any suggestions or anything you want to see let me know.

I'm glad you all like it so much, thanks for the reviews!!


	12. Realizations and Talks

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Harry shook his head not answering. It seems that in this world just like his everyone underestimated the twins. They saw them as naïve children that needed to grow up. Harry knew better. They invented several products just for the DA's use. Devices to protect, attack, and even distract with. They were talented and if they were given a direction to go in, well, they went there with everything they had.

"So, do you play quidditch?" Nick asked.

**Chapter 12****: Realizations and Talks. **

The order sat in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place thinking about what they had learned from the dimension traveler. Apparently _that _Voldemort disappeared for over a decade, giving them a short reprieve from the war. The muggleborns and their families had not been slaughtered like animals. Finally they had hope. A savior; but the savior was a child.

"Well, what do you think of Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll tell you what I think. He has no regard for his own health!" Madam Pomfrey said, getting agitated just thinking about her stubborn patient. "First he does magic when his core is low and then he decides to go for a morning run! He should be in bed."

"I can't understand why he acts the way he does," Remus said. "He's a child; but doesn't act like it. I'm beginning to wonder about how he was treated in his world."

"I think he is awesome!" Sirius exclaimed. "That duel was amazing and I like that he is stubborn. Just like James and Lily." He said, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh dear Merlin," Lily said, dropping her head into her hands.

"Yea, I wonder if he pranks too. Judging from McOwen over there I'm going to go for yes," James Potter said, bouncing in his seat. "You think we can convince him to join us in a pranking war?" he asked, looking at Sirius and Remus.

"I swear if you try and corrupt him I will castrate you both!" Lily fumed. Sirius looked like a dog that had been kicked; slouching down in his chair whimpering. James covered his family jewels, fear written all over his face.

"Yes Mr. Potter seems to be very interesting," Dumbledore commented, ignoring Lily's threat to her husband and his best friend. "I believe that we should get to know him, perhaps we can convince him to come to Hogwarts this year?" he pondered. The boy needed stability and safety two things that Hogwarts offered with the structured classes and the unparallel wards.

Lily's head snapped to him, "But, what if we find a way for him to go back before that? Not… not that I want him to… to leave." she choked out. It was unbearable to think of that young man leaving, returning to a world that caused him so much pain.

"I believe it will take some time for us to find a solution to his dilemma. In the mean time we should get to know him and perhaps offer him something that he did not have in his world." Dumbledore told them before looking at Remus. "I agree with Remus that those in his world did not treat him as they should."

"Are you suggesting that we keep him here?" Remus asked, surprised.

"No, I do not think we can keep him here permanently, but it would be a good idea to keep him here as long as possible. Let him be the child that his world won't let him be."

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

"Yea, I play quidditch. Seeker, you?" Harry responded with a forced smile. It was killing him to be here; to be around these people like this was unbearable. Every time he looked at Nick or Rose he was reminded, quite painfully, that they didn't exist in his world because he hadn't the decency to die as an infant.

"I'm a chaser and I'm just as good as Dad, the best in School!" He said, tilting his chin into the air. Nick's whole persona at the moment gave Harry the feeling of looking into Snape's pensive back in fifth year. His smile shrunk; the guilt and loss added to the pain of that memory made it harder to put forth the pretend happiness that wasn't there.

"Stop being such a prat Nick." Rose said before turning to Harry. "So, do you have a girlfriend in your world?"

Harry blinked in surprise, "Uh, no. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, smirking at her blush.

"Of course she doesn't. She's ten!" Nick said, glaring at Harry.

"So? My best mate's sister has had a crush on… this guy since she was ten." Thinking of the Ginny of his world brought up a whole other set of questions. He had a crush on her for a while, but had never acted on his feelings. First, she was dating Dean, and second, she would likely be even more of a targeted if anyone were to find out how he felt about her.

"How would you know?" Ginny asked. "Most girls don't reveal their crushes to their brothers let alone their brothers' friends."

"Well, she didn't tell me or anything, but really why else would she turn red every time he walked into the room or said something to her?" Harry asked. This girl was different from his Ginny and he couldn't put his finger on what it was or why.

Neville was obviously different for being raised by his parents and Harry was undecided if it was a good difference or a bad difference. He seemed kind of spoiled, but that was a first impression.

The twins obviously couldn't open their shop, so they were more resentful than his. Boy was that weird, his twins *_shudder_* that did not sound right. He had to come up with a better way to distinguish the two worlds. This and his weren't going to cut it.

Ron he understood being different too. After all, this Ron didn't have Harry getting him into life threatening situations or Hermione to lecture him about doing his homework or house-elf rights.

Nick and Rose were both unknown to him, but Ginny, she was… He didn't know. More softly spoken? She almost reminded him of the eleven year old that put her elbow in the butter dish. That was it! Her first year! Shit! The Diary!

Voldemort didn't 'die' here. Dumbledore didn't even realize there was a possibility of _a_ Horcrux, let alone the likelihood of there being seven.

"Dude what's your problem?" Harry looked up at Nick. It was then that he realized he had been pacing the room.

"I have to talk to Dumbledore." He said, fleeing the room and missing the confused looks on the others' faces. They got up and followed him downstairs.

Harry tried to open the kitchen door only to find it locked. He hissed; he demanded that it open and stepped back, surprised, when it opened. Again he missed the looks behind him this time looks of shock and horror behind him.

The Order looked up from their discussion startled at the intrusion. "I thought we told you to go upstairs and be a good little boy?" McOwen mocked.

Harry sneered at him, a look he had learned from years of detention with Snape. Snape, who was sitting in the corner, in turn ducked his head to hide his smirk. He never thought he would like a Potter, but this one intrigued him to say the least.

"I'm very aware of what I was told to do, but…" Lily cut him off.

"No buts young man you will march right upstairs and stay there until you are told that you can come down."

Harry raised his eyebrows; his mum was lecturing him. Something that most people his age dealt with all the time and with exasperation at that, but this was completely new for him.

"This is nothing to smile about." James said firmly.

"I know that, it's just…" Harry shook his head and got back to the point. "I just came here to-"

"It doesn't matter. I do not care if the adults in your world were foolish enough to allow children to sit in on meetings. That is not the case here, and we will treat you like the child you are."

"I'm not-" Harry was really starting to get pissed off with everyone interrupting him. He was trying to tell them something important, but would they listen?

"That is enough; go upstairs, all of you. NOW!" Lily demanded.

He sent one last glare around the room before making his way upstairs. Harry stormed up to the room that held Buckbeak in his world. Once there he began to pace back and forth.

He knew he wouldn't be able to leave this world until Voldemort was dead, but he had hoped that the Order here would help him. Apparently he was mistaken. They were going to treat him like the Order had in his fifth year, like a mushroom. Kept in the dark and fed shit.

It didn't really matter. It just meant he would have to work harder. Harry would have to sneak around behind their backs, because clearly they weren't going to allow him to do anything. Merlin, how he wished he had Ron and Hermione with him. Hermione would help him make a list of what they needed to do and Ron would get them to relax when they started getting to stressed; Hermione with her lists and books and Harry with his obsessions and morbid thoughts.

"What was that?!" Ron demanded.

Harry looked at him; he was so close to his best friend except it wasn't really his best friend, just a look alike. It was fate being cruel. "What was what?"

"You, You hissed and the door opened." Nick whispered.

"Really? Well, that's interesting," he mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. Harry blinked in realization, parseltongue! Apparently, Grimmauld Place was like Hogwarts. A parseltongue had come along at some point and set the wards to allow parsle commands to override everything. Salazar Slytherin had done it at Hogwarts, he had discovered that useful tid-bit the previous year. Harry knew it would be very useful in his self appointed mission.

First thing he would have to do, was to sneak out after everyone went to bed. He would get the electronic bugs to tweak them to run off of magic like Forge and Gred had shown him. That wouldn't be too hard, although he would have to steal them seeing as how he didn't have any money here and he wasn't about to ask this worlds Potters for some. Then he would bug the kitchen and the drawing room. If and when he was at Hogwarts he would bug Dumbledore's office, the hospital wing, and Snape's quarters. Snape's quarters would be the hardest, but doable.

Then he would have to find out what and where the horcruxes were and destroy them. That would be hard to do without drawing attention to himself, but he had no choice. Taking down Voldemort was last on the list. But, damn he forgot he had to find a way home. The Order here wasn't going to take him seriously and clearly they thought that his world didn't treat him properly for being a child and all. They were probably reluctant to send him back because of that and because of the prophecy. He would have to do that on his own to.

He really wished his friends were here.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

They were all sitting at the breakfast table the next day; Lily and Molly had just made a lip-smacking good breakfast. Harry was exhausted yet exhilarated. He had snuck out the night before into muggle London and had broken into a spy shop with ease. He had done the whole mask and glove thing; most wizards would have used magic, but Harry knew that the shop probably had security cameras and he didn't want to risk exposure that would cause aurors to get involved, perhaps even James.

He had successfully got the bugs and escaped before the police had shown up. Once back at the house Harry stayed up and tweaked the bugs to run off of magic. It was a tedious task that took a lot of concentration and precise skill. He had managed though.

At the moment Harry was rather proud of himself, he had slyly planted one of them under the kitchen table. He was unaware of the odd look Lily was currently shooting at him.

Lily looked between her cross-dimensional son, her 13 year old son, and her husband, "Nick is going into his third year."

"Yea, I am! That means Hogsmead visits!" the teenager said excitedly.

"Ah, thirteen, such a wonderful age," Sirius said smiling at the red headed boy. "Soon you'll be going on your first date." Nick spluttered and his cheeks flushed red.

"Exactly," Lily said as if Sirius had just made her point.

"Exactly what?" Sirius asked confused looking to his best friend to explain.

Lily continued, ignoring the odd looks she was getting, "Nick will be starting to date soon. You should _talk_ with him James." James' eyes widened. It would be a very awkward talk to have. "I also thought that Harry could sit in. After all, from what he's said about his uncle I don-"

"No!" Harry said firmly.

"You reall-" Lily tried to explain only to be interrupted again.

"I have already had that talk, multiple times in fact."

"Multiple times?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Yea," Harry said, looking at him without even a trace of humor. "Your counter part was quite descriptive when he told me about Emma Sanders." Sirius' cheeks turned slightly pink and Remus tried to turn his laugh into a cough. Emma had been Sirius' first and apparently it had been awkward and embarrassing. "What are you laughing about? Your counter part didn't trust Sirius to give me a proper talk so you decided to do it _with_ diagrams. Then Arthur decided that he should give me the talk along with Ron. Did a pretty good job, but then he'd already given that talk five times. Of course none of those were that bad. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to have Professor McGonagall ask you to stay after class so she can explain the facts of life to you? Or to be called to the Headmaster's office for the same thing?! Or to be in the hospital wing for a quidditch injury and be lectured about being safe in a completely different aspect of life?" By now the whole order were trying to hold back their laughter and falling miserably. "Just because I'm an orphan everyone and their _brother_ feels it's their responsibility to talk to me about it." Harry ranted, glaring at the lot of them. He would never forget Bill pulling him aside along with Charlie to let him in the know, to correct locker room misconceptions as they put it, their puppet show *_shudder_*.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, confusion written all across her face.


	13. Company

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

"Just because I'm an orphan everyone and their _brother_ feels it's their responsibility to talk to me about it." Harry ranted, glaring at the lot of them. He would never forget Bill pulling him aside along with Charlie to let him in the know, to correct locker room misconceptions as they put it, their puppet show *_shudder_*.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, confusion written all across her face.

**Chapter 13: Company**

James spluttered at his daughter's question and looked to his wife to answer. "Well, uh…" Lily trailed off not knowing what to tell her daughter.

Harry looked between the two before looking at the confused girl, "We are talking about the birds and bees. A conversation past down from parent to child that is very awkward and you don't need to worry about it for a few more years."

"Why do you get to know everything and we don't?" Rose asked, pouting at the lack of answer.

"Yea!" Chorused the other teenagers.

"They aren't telling me anything." Harry said calmly, masking the resentment he felt. He wanted to be in the know, but he wasn't going to yell and demand to be treated like an adult; that would just reaffirm their opinion of him being a child.

No, he would let them think what they wanted and do what he had to do behind their backs. It was something Bill had taught him when he complained about Molly coddling him.

**Flashback**

Harry stormed out into the back garden of the Weasley home. It had been his 16th birthday not but two days ago and he was fed up. Molly wanted to shelter him. Nothing would make that woman happier than to put Harry in a plastic bubble. Just now she was scolding him for wanting to be trained to fight.

"UGH! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Harry yelled at the night sky. He lay down in the grass and stared up. He quickly finding the Dog Star, Sirius. He missed his Godfather so much it physically hurt. How could he have been such a fool? It was all his fault that Sirius Black was dead.

"I know mum can be frustrating but I don't think the heavens can do anything about that." Came the voice of the eldest Weasley child. Bill came and lay down next to the disgruntle teen. "So, what did mum do?"

Harry let out a long sigh, "She wants to treat me like a little kid. Keep me in the dark and shield from all the evils of the world. That's what got Sirius killed; Dumbledore not telling me the truth. That and my own idiocy."

"You can't think like that. Your guilt will eat you alive and that would do no one any good including Sirius." Bill said, shifting positions so he could look at the young man next to him. "As far as mum goes, I'm going to give you some advice. First off you should already know and that's 'you can't change someone's opinion and the more you try the more likely you are to enforce it.' The second bit of advice is something I'm betting you would have figured out by now if you had grown up with people that acted like they were parental figures, 'Agree with whatever they say with a smile on your face and then once they are gone do what you have to.' After all you can't get in trouble for something that you don't get caught doing." The red head smiled before getting up and going back into the house.

**End Flashback**

Besides doing it Bill's way allowed him to get to know his parents, hopefully without a lot of yelling.

"Oh, sure, and you just sat down here talking about the weather last night!" Neville said sarcastically. Definitely something his- no he was not going to put a possessive word to Neville. How could he distinguish them? Sane His world and the people in it seemed saner to him. So, sane Neville would have never have said that.

"Oh, no. We didn't talk about the weather. We talked about installing electrical devices that can gather information and send it to a receiver thousands of miles away." Harry responded, rolling his eyes. They would never take that seriously unless Lily was still connected to the muggle world, but he doubted that since she didn't get the reference to _The Sixth Sense_. Even if any of them did know what he was talking about it was unlikely that they would consider the possibility of Headquarters being bugged.

Ron groaned, "You're supposed to be one of us and share what they told you." Ron's face was getting red, a tell tale sign of his rising temper.

Harry shook his head in the negative. There was no way he was going to drag them into war like he had dragged his own friends in.

The floo flared and someone Harry didn't recognize started to speak, "Emergency Order Meeting in five minutes."

"What's going on?" Nick asked, bouncing in his seat clearly excited about something different happening.

Harry shook his head at the boy's behavior; obviously something had happened and judging by the duress of the woman's voice it wasn't anything good. "I suppose you want me to be a good little boy and leave?" He questioned, looking directly in James' eyes.

"Um, yes?" he questioned. Clearly they were not expecting that question. It had always been like pulling teeth to get the kids to leave. Of course James didn't know why anyone would want to pull teeth. Harry nodded at the response and left the room.

He ignored the stunned looks that followed him out of the room. Harry went to the drawing room and planted the bug on the back of the Black Family Tapestry. Then he went back to what would be Buckbeak's room and warded it. The kitchen and the drawing room were the two rooms in Grimmauld most likely to have important conversations take place in.

Harry pried up some of the floorboards and pulled out the stolen laptop. He turned it on and accessed the bug from the kitchen.

There was a lot of noise clearly whatever happened was big. Then the Headmaster's voice broke through the cluttered noise. "Take your seats. We have a terrible situation in front of us and we need to act swiftly and with a plan."

"We have been called together because there has been an attack in Surry. Unlike the usual attacks that have been small and with a specific target, it seems like their goal this time is to cause as much death and destruction as possible. We believe that they have over a hundred members present and Voldemort himself."

There was nervous chatter. Outburst against the mentioning of the name and general curses muttered. 'So, they weren't used to full scale attacks,' Harry thought to himself. 'They would have no idea of the utter chaos that would follow.'

"I will handle Voldemort," Dumbledore continued, ignoring their outbursts. "You handle the Death Eaters and try to help as many innocents escape as possible. Molly, Poppy, and Emmeline stay here to watch the children and help the injured."

Harry had heard enough; He turned off the laptop and stashed it back under the floor. He hustled down stairs to the kitchen. This Order was not experienced in full-scale battles and they would need all the help they could get. And they were going to get his help whether they liked it or not.

Reaching the kitchen door he hissed 'open' before pushing the door open and walking in.

"How the Hell do you keep doing that!" McOwen yelled upon seeing Harry. Not once but twice this kid had interrupted their meetings, and this time they had put more wards on the door. Yet he just walked through like it was nothing.

Harry ignored him and turned to Dumbledore, "I'm going with you." He said calmly yet firmly.

Dumbledore looked confused for a moment before covering it up. If Harry had not known Sane Dumbledore as well as he had then he wouldn't have noticed the change. "No, you will not. This is not a matter for children; now go up stairs." Dumbledore didn't know how he had found out what was going on, but he would be damned if he let any child near a battle field of their own volition. He would find out how he knew and then take the steps to prevent him from finding out more, and he would need to do something about how they warded the door.

"No!" Harry responded, steel resolution conveyed, dripping from the single syllable.

"Enough of this young man! You will go upstairs and behave yourself this instant!" Lily shouted.

"No, I won't." He said never taking his eyes off of Dumbledore, at least not until James grabbed his arm.

"You are wasting our time! Every second we are here someone else dies! You are a child and-"

Harry cut him off and yanked his arm out of James' grasp, "I am NOT a CHILD! And if you lot would stop fighting me then we would be saving the innocents that you are trying to guilt trip me with!"

"How dare you talk to your father that way?!" Sirius yelled, jumping to his feet.

"He is not-" Harry was interrupted by a bright light Harry's wand was out in half a heart beat as he looked around for its source.

Harry froze as he saw a young woman sway on her feet, "Her… Hermione?" The woman looked at him her eyes going wide. "What did you suggest we do to get into the Slytherin common room in second year and why?"

She blinked before answering, "That we brew Polyjuice Potion in Myrtle's bathroom so we could interrogate Malfoy about who the heir of Slytherin really was." She said nonplussed.

Harry's smile got bigger with every word she said, "Hermione!" He yelled excited to see her for the first time in over a month.

"Harry," She practically whispered as she ran across the room and threw herself into his arms. "I missed you so much! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Of course you're hurt you were in Death Eater captivity!" She rambled.

"I'm fine." He said hugging her back after he had recovered from the first forced habit of tensing to the contact.

Hermione pulled back to look at him and that was when she saw the rooms occupants. "Har… Harry?"

"Oh, uh, we are in an alternate universe where I died on Halloween instead of my parents."

"Oh, Harry!"

"Yea, there are actually a lot of differences but that doesn't matter now because Voldemort is attacking Surry"

"How do you know where he's attacking?" Remus asked bewildered.

"It doesn't matter. You can fill her in on all the differences because you are NOT GOING!" Lily yelled.

Harry looked at her through narrowed eyes before turning to Hermione and tilting his head to the side. She scowled and looked back and forth between Harry and his cross-dimensional mother.

"When Harry wants to do something bad enough he finds away," She told the woman. Hermione smiled at Harry picking up an apple from the table, "Portus." Both teens grabbed hold before disappearing.

The duo appeared in the back yard of Number 4 Privet Drive, "I wasn't sure where in Surry, So I…" Hermione trailed off.

"No, you did good. They told me that the death eaters have killed off all the muggleborns and their families; including yours." He told her sadly. Harry shook his head before continuing, "I think that they are starting to move on to muggleborns that have already graduated and what better way to lore them out into the open than attacking their muggle relatives? Let's set up wards here and then go on to the fight." Harry suggested disillusioning both of them while Hermione started on the wards.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Back in the kitchen of Headquarters the adults stared in alarm at the spot where the two teens had been not a second before. Lily Potter turned to the headmaster; "We have to get them out of there!"

"Yes, let's leave quickly. Be careful, watch your back, and do your best to get those children out of there." Albus told them handing out portkeys. "Be prepared for the worst." Though in the recess of his mind he wondered where the girl had learned to make a portkey especially as it was restricted knowledge.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

"Well, I'm not too sure, but I don't think that was supposed to happen." Ron said as he stared at the spot Hermione Granger had been standing in not seconds before.

"No, Ron that wasn't supposed to happen, or did you not listen to what Hermione said?" Ginny demanded her hands on her hips.

"Of course I didn't. It's not like I would have understood it any way. All I know was that this thingy we did was supposed to save Harry." Ron said his face going red as he prepared himself for a fight.

"Yea, so where is he, and where is Hermione?" Neville asked looking between the siblings. He knew they wouldn't know the answer, but hopefully the question would keep them from trying to rip each other's throats out.

"Oh, we don't need to worry, Harry will bring Hermione back when he's ready." Luna Lovegood said in her dreamy voice.

"WHAT?" They demanded looking at her as if she had sprouted another head.

"What do you mean Luna? Harry's in Death Eater captivity why would _not_ be ready to come home?" Ginny asked the girl in disbelief. She might like Luna, but sometimes the girl made no sense. Okay, she usually didn't make sense, but still!

"Oh, he's not a prisoner anymore," the spaced out girl said as she made her way to the kitchen of the Burrow.

"Hey kids, are you hungry?" Molly asked as they came in. She had been worried sick over the kidnapping of her unofficial seventh son and had been using cooking and cleaning as a coping method. Needless to say they had all gained a good five pounds and the place was spotless.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other having a silent debate on who would tell their parents that another of their friends has gone missing.

"Where"

"Is"

"Dear Hermione?" the twins asked causing the rooms occupants to look up and verify that the girl in question was not there. Bill, Charlie, and the twins had moved back in when Harry had disappeared to give their mother some peace of mind. Likewise, Remus Lupin had taken much of his time to be at the Burrow in hopes of hearing news about his best friend's son.

Before any of the teenagers could respond several things happened, the floo flared emitting Albus Dumbledore into the building and Severus Snape banged in through the door.

"Potter's missing." Snape said breathlessly.

"No"

"Not"

"Harry"

"Oh, wait we already knew that." The twins chorused. They had been playing constant pranks in effort to break the tension that had engulfed the Burrow. If nothing else it gave everyone an outlet to take their frustrations out on.

"I mean from captivity you dolts." Snape snapped.

"You kids best tell me that Hermione didn't try to go and rescue Harry," Remus Lupin demanded. It was bad enough that his cub was in danger; he didn't think he could handle one of his cub's friends disappearing as well.

"Ms. Granger has been here for the past few days has she not?" Snape asked.

"Yes, she has, but she is not here now," Bill said looking at his younger siblings and their friends in suspicion.

"Well, then Ms. Granger had nothing to do with his escape as he has been gone for days."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Molly snarled. They could have been doing so much more than just sitting here sulking.

"Because the Dark Lord hasn't let anyone leave until today. The brat managed to dig his way out of his cell and ran into the forest nearby. We had to search it high and low, but we didn't find him. I was hoping he made it back here or the castle." Snape replied looking towards Albus.

"I'm afraid not. We will have to look for him ourselves. Now, where is Ms. Granger?" The elder wizard asked looking towards the teenagers.

"We don't know?" Ron mumbled.

"What did you say?" Charlie asked, thinking he better not have said what he thought he had said.

"I said, we don't know," Ron replied finding his Gryffindor courage, but not enough to look at their faces, instead he looked at his shoes.

"Why not?" Molly asked.

"We did a wiccan ritual to bring Harry to us, instead it took Hermione to him." Luna said in her far off voice.

"We don't know that that is where she is." Neville said.

"Great, so now both Harry and Hermione are missing and we have no clue where either of them is!" Bill said exasperated.

**a/n:** I'm glad everyone likes the story. I wanted to make sure that everyone knew that Harry did not date Ginny in this story; however, he does have a crush on her. I am thinking about having Harry and Hermione couple up. let me know what you think.


	14. Battles

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

"We did a wiccan ritual to bring Harry to us, instead it took Hermione to him." Luna said in her far off voice.

"We don't know that that is where she is." Neville said.

"Great, so now both Harry and Hermione are missing and we have no clue where either of them is!" Bill said exasperated.

**Chapter 14: Battles**

Silently Harry and Hermione worked to quickly ward the Dursley's home; implementing things that Bill had taught them and things that Hermione had learned in various books.

"Well, that should do it," Hermione whispered.

"Yea, I feel better. I don't like them, but I don't want them dead either." Harry told her, "Come on we have to go; they're getting closer." He nodded in the direction that they could see multi colored lights and hear yelling. Even if they couldn't really see each other they both knew the other was looking at the same thing.

"Let's go, but Harry, be careful. Try not to get kidnapped again." With that they silenced their feet and took off running.

"Duck!" Harry yelled, pushing the nearly invisible form of his best friend out of the way of a curse. By pushing her in the opposite direction of him Harry had split them up, each going their own way. He sent a silent prayer to whatever deity may exist that she would be fine.

The Order had already arrived and they were fighting with all they had, spells were flying left and right. There were definitely more than a hundred DEs and a variety of Dark Creatures including vampires and werewolves.

In short, it was complete and utter chaos.

People were dying and the Order was having trouble keeping a float. Harry's breath caught as a killing curse flew not an inch away from Lily. She was on her own, battling three Death Eaters at once. Harry made his way to her silently, taking out as many Death Eaters on the way as possible. He then took out two of the three Death Eaters Lily was fighting with a very powerful blasting hex. Under the disillusionment charm Harry made his way through the battlefield taking out the enemy like an assassin, dodging spells, and shielding Aurors and Order members.

Hermione was like wise stealthily helping and protecting their allies. Dodging a curse she muttered under her breath, "Never goes how it's supposed with Harry." Just then she saw a Death Eater raise his wand to Sirius' back. She sent an incarcerous spell at the death eater that hit dead on. Sirius turned around in time to see the spell come out of nowhere and hit the Death Eater and looked around for its source.

Hermione had slipped next to him by then and slapped him on the back of his head, "Don't get distracted. Stay focus!" She wandered off to fight more, but Sirius heard her mutter under her breath, "Don't think Harry could take losing him here too."

Just then Harry spotted Voldemort and pain seared through his scar. Voldemort raised his wand against Dumbledore who was fighting four Death Eaters and hadn't noticed that he was becoming the target of one of the most dangerous wizards alive. Without hesitating Harry leapt into action ignoring the pain in his scar as if it was nothing more than a troublesome fly.

Harry aimed a slicing hex at the Dark Lord that made contact with the snakeman's wand arm. Shocked that someone other than Dumbledore would dare to curse him Voldemort looking around for the hex's source. Harry, always foolish and never a coward, reversed the disillusionment charm, giving his enemy a clear mark.

"Tom! How lovely to see you!" Harry said sarcastically.

Bellatrix Lestrange saw him approaching her master and sent a bone-crushing hex at him only to have it blocked by an unknown shield. Hermione reversed her disillusionment and stepped up to fight Lestrange. "Now, now Bella, why don't you and I play a little?" Hermione asked. She had changed a lot from the first year that was to afraid to even move in the face of a Mountain Troll.

Voldemort and Harry were having a fierce duel not ten yards from Lestrange and Hermione. Voldemort sent a crucio that hit true. Harry went down to one knee but did not let out a scream or completely collapse. "Is that all you got?" Harry retorted when the curse was lifted but breathing heavily.

Voldemort's red eyes went wide before narrowing in fury; he sent another crucio, but Harry rolled out of the way. Coming out of the roll onto his feet, Harry sent a semi-dark curse that would burn away the victims' skin. Voldemort shielded against it and looked curiously at his opponent.

"That was very nearly dark." He said amused as they circled each other.

"Yea," Harry said, his tone even not giving away any emotion. He would not let the man bait him, not let himself be distracted.

"You are clearly powerful. I could train you; I could make you great." Voldemort hissed, almost seductively. He was curious as to whom this young man might be. "Stop this foolishness and join me. Together we would be unstoppable." Whoever he was he would make a good ally.

Harry let out a bitter laugh never taking his eyes off of his opponent, "Yea, I'll join you just as soon as Dumbledore adopts you as his long lost son, _as in never_." He hissed the last three words in Parseltongue.

"_You speak_?" Voldemort hissed back.

Harry simply smirked in reply. "Who are you?" Voldemort asked in English.

"Me? I'm the bloody boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-your-arse."

Meanwhile, Hermione responded by sending the same bone-crushing curse that the woman had sent at Harry. The curses between the two women flew back and forth. They were dangerous; if one of Lestrange's curses would land Hermione knew the best she could hope for was to be permanently disfigured. At worst, well, she'd be dead.

They danced around, curses being sent back and forth like a beautifully constructed ballet completely oblivious to the audience they were sharing with Voldemort and Harry's duel. Finally, Hermione landed a curse on the evil woman; separating her left arm from the rest of her body. Lestrange screamed in pain as Hermione threw a powerful stunner at her as well. Lestrange grabbed her severed arm and portkeyed away, barely missing the oncoming stunner.

Hermione struggled to catch her breath, looking around she realized that all of the dueling had stopped to watch Harry's duel with Voldemort. She wondered if he was aware of the shield that was separating them from everyone else.

"That was very nearly dark." Voldemort commented on the curse Harry had sent. He was doing well. He had a few scratches here and there, but looked fine. Hermione found her breath coming easier.

'Idiot!' Hermione shouted in her head. 'Why would he reveal his parseltongue ability here? It had been hard enough on him when it had been discovered at school second year.'

"Me? I'm the bloody boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-your-arse."

Hermione snorted at that, 'typical Harry.' Voldemort hissed something that she didn't understand and a sickly yellow spell flew out of his wand toward Harry. Her breath hitched, after many hours in the library they had discovered that Slytherin was partial to using spells in the snake language because they were more powerful and could only be reversed by another speaker.

Harry hissed as well and a dark purple spell flew out of his wand with unbelievable speed, making contact with Voldemort's side as he tried to dodge it. The spell knocked the Dark Lord back into the tree behind him, taking a hard blow to his side.

Voldemort hissed something else and disappeared, as did his remaining followers, but the shield stayed intact. "Harry!" Hermione shouted. Harry's head whipped to her and a smile spread across his face. "Take down the shield!"

He looked around and Hermione smiled realizing that she was right; Harry had no idea that he had put up a shield. He looked confused but waved his wand and the shield came down. He walked over to her smiling, "and I didn't even get kidnapped!"

"I'm so proud." Hermione mocked, putting a hand over her heart and batting her eyes.

"We will discuss this at Headquarters," came the grim voice of Dumbledore as he handed them a portkey. They had endangered themselves, even daring to take on the two most dangerous opponents and then were joking as if it were not a big deal. They would get themselves killed if they kept this up.

The duo looked at each other before taking it and being whisked away to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Harry stumbled into Hermione as they both landed non-to gracefully onto the floor.

"So, are you okay? You're not hurt right?" Harry asked her.

"No, I'm not hurt, but I would be better if you weren't lying on top of me."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Harry said getting up and helping her up.

All of the teenagers were in the room along with Molly and Poppy waiting for news. After the duo arrived the twins asked simultaneously, "Who is she?"

Harry smiled and slung his arm around her shoulders as the Order members returned in time to hear her introduction, "Guys, this is Hermione Granger. She is one of my best friends from my world, but apparently she died in this one." He paused and then looked at her in confusion taking his arm down, "How did you get here?"

"I don't know! Dumbledore and the Order were reluctant to plan a rescue mission to get you, so, Ron and I started research away to get you back on our own."

"Of course you did." Harry interjected. "There will never be a day when you won't do research as long as you live!" He declared.

Hermione chuckled before wacking the back of his head, "I found that there is an entirely different type of magic that Hogwarts doesn't teach, Wiccan Magic. It doesn't use wands. Wiccans usually have one special power or gift that they can use and grow, but they can also do rituals. I discovered one Wiccan ritual to call a lost soul. I tinkered with it a bit so I could call you. It takes a lot of power so Neville, Luna, and Ginny did the ritual with me and Ron."

"It was supposed to bring you to us, but apparently nothing ever goes the way it's supposed to with you because instead of bringing you home, it brought me to you… in an Alternate Dimension no less."

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

"What were the two of you thinking?" Lily yelled.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her before turning back to Hermione, "Do you remember fifth year?"

"You mean when we had Umbridge and she refused to teach anything useful?"

"I was actually talking about how the 'adults' refused to tell us anything." Harry said using air quotes around the word adults.

"Oh, yea of course." She nodded.

"Well, that's how they've been treating me here."

"Oh, so you think we are just a couple of kids?" Hermione asked turning to Lily.

"I know you are."

"You know nothing about us. We are from a different world. You know nothing of who we are or what we've done."

"I know enough. Harry is my son and I won't allow him to be put in danger."

That's when Harry broken with laughter, "You think that was dangerous? That's not even close to the most dangerous thing I've ever done," He paused and looked at Hermione, "that we've ever done."

Hermione nodded, "Harry was only eleven the first time he confronted a wizard that wanted to kill him; he was fourteen the first time he dueled with Voldemort."

"I've lost count of the times I've nearly died." Harry told them. "You want to know the real kicker? Half of what I've been through wouldn't have happened if the 'adults' had told us the truth or if they had listened to what we had to say."

"I'm sure you have so much helpful information," McOwen sneered.

"Who are you, and what happened to you?" Hermione asked the man who resembled Rudolph in a Halloween costume. Harry snickered whispering to her that he would explain it later.

"You realize McOwen that the two of them are clearly more skilled in a fight then you are. After all neither of them are injured and you are." Snape sneered at the man, curious of what the dimension travelers could tell them.

Harry smiled and Hermione let out a chuckle. "So, this McOwen guy treats you like our Snape and Snape treats you like our Moody?" Hermione asked, and at Harry's nodded they both broke into hysterical laughter.

"The people from that dimension are all nuts aren't they?" Nick asked making Harry laugh harder.

Hermione sobered up when she saw that Harry was bleeding, "You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

"You'd say that on your death bed," Hermione said with a smile.

"Probably. So, how long do you think Snake Face will be out of commission?"

"Nowhere near long enough." She turned to the Headmaster, "So, are you going to let us help?"

"I appreciate your help today; however, you are still children and shouldn't be anywhere near a battlefield."

"Well, Professor Dumbledore can I tell you something that our Dumbledore found out a long time ago?" She continued before he could answer, "Once Harry decides to do something or find out something there is no way to stop him."

"How did you know about the battle and where it was?" Remus asked.

"I bet it has something to do with those extendable ears you mentioned!" Neville practically yelled.

"They don't have extendable ears?" Hermione inquired.

"No, Fred and George couldn't get funding for the shop." Harry told her.

"Yea, that makes sense. After all, you were the one to give them the money for it."

"You will hand over any and all extendable ears right now." James told him firmly.

"Don't have any."

"You expect us to believe that?" Sirius asked. "We are the marauders, we can't be lied to."

"Good thing I'm not lying. The adults in our world figured out that an Imperturbable charm can stop them from working."

"So how did you do it?" Hermione asked.

"I got an idea, went to the twins and they pulled it together. I got it from a combination of Arthur and Skeeter."

"Harry, that's brilliant!" She exclaimed realizing he was referring to Skeeter's animagus and Arthur's tendency to fiddle with muggle artifacts.

"Would you please fill the rest of us in on this brilliant idea?" asked Sirius annoyed at not knowing what they were talking about.

"No because if I told you I wouldn't be able to use that method of finding out information, now would I?" Harry then got serious, there was not a trace of a smile on his face, "Listen, you can try and keep us out of the war and not tell us anything. But, it won't work. We will just do it behind your backs."

"Oh, so you're just going to lead a bunch of children into war?" Molly demanded.

"No, just me and Hermione."

"How do you know Hermione would even want to?" asked an Order member.

"I would follow Harry to hell and back a hundred times."


	15. Talks and Understandings

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

"Oh, so you're just going to lead a bunch of children into war?" Molly demanded.

"No, just me and Hermione."

"How do you know Hermione would even want to?" asked an Order member.

"I would follow Harry to hell and back a hundred times."

**Chapter 15: Talks and Understandings**

And with that the two of them left the room. Hermione was the first to speak "Okay, we need to make a list of everything we have to do, but first I need to heal you up."

They reached the room that Harry had been using during his stay (aka buckbeak's room) and Harry took off his shirt so Hermione could get to the very large gash on his right side just below his ribs that stretched down to his hip bone and then wrapped around to his back. He hissed as she prodded at it, "I'm actually surprised you're not worse off, What with being in captivity for so long. By the way how long ago did you get here?"

"I've actually only been here a couple of days." Harry told her ignoring her comment on his unlucky imprisonment by death eaters. She cast a cleaning charm on his wound, getting rid of all the drying blood and dirt caking it. "How is everyone?"

"Oh, everyone's good. Ron is dating Lavender now." Hermione told him allowing him to avoid the topic of his kidnapping; they would talk about it later.

"Really? Lavender?" Harry asked surprised. He knew very well that his two best friends had feelings for each other. In a way he was glad they weren't together as it would make him the third wheel and wholly uncomfortable. That always made him feel guilty though. They would be happy together, and more than anything Harry wanted them to be happy, if only they would realize that they felt the same.

"I know. We should really have Madam Pomfrey take a look at this." Harry shook his head no, if at all possible he would avoid that woman like she had the plague and Hermione knew it. "Fine, then I'm going to go and see if I can find some potions, but it will scar."

"Just another one to add to the collection," Harry mumbled as she left the room.

The room fell silent as Hermione stepped into the kitchen. "So, you think children should fight?" Lily immediately accused, glaring at the younger girl. As far as she was concerned it was this girl's fault that her baby was put in so much danger.

"No, I don't. But, you have to understand we haven't been children for a long time, I don't think Harry ever was." Hermione said before she got a wistful smile on her face, "Our first year I was this annoying rule-bidding bookish know-it-all. I yelled at Harry and Ron for every rule they broke meaning I yelled a lot. We weren't friends and didn't get on at all, but on Halloween night someone said something very mean to me and I spent the Feast in the girl's loo crying. I didn't know that a dangerous Mountain Troll had gotten into the castle."

"Harry and Ron came to warn me, but the troll had already found me. Without a second thought Harry jumped on its back, sticking his wand in its nose and then Ron levitated the troll's club, dropping it on its head knocking it out cold. Later, Ron told me that it was Harry's idea to come and warn me." She told them staying calm, "Harry has what we call a saving-people-thing. He would risk his life to save a stranger in a heartbeat."

"Oh, so because he was stupid enough to try and take on a troll he's an adult?"

"No! He is an adult because he doesn't have a choice. Every adult in our world has failed to protect him! It was hard to get him to go to an adult the first couple of years at Hogwarts for help, but none of them ever believed us so we ended up doing stuff on our own. In our first year Harry told Ron and I that he would rather die than join Voldemort and if he had to choose between fighting and dying sooner or running away and living longer he would rather die sooner. FIRST YEAR! Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get these to Harry." She said picking up a blood replenishing, pepper-up and generic healing potions. Hermione hated that her best friend felt like he had to save the world, hated the fact that the wizarding public expected it, and hated the fact that there was nothing she could do to change that.

"That boy has no regard for his own health. He shouldn't be out bed; I gave him two weeks of bed rest and he didn't even stay in bed for 24 hours!" Poppy said yet again. She had never met a more stubborn patient except for maybe Severus and even that was a stretch. At least he knew his limitations and respected them.

Hermione chuckled, "That's Harry; you would have been better off if you told him to take it easy. Our Pomfrey uses bed rest as a threat to him."

"Are you dating him?" Rose asked.

Hermione sighed it seemed Rita Skeeter's article would never give way even in an alternate dimension, "No we are not dating, nor have we ever dated."

"But you want to!" Sirius sang.

"No I don't!"

"Then why did you sigh?" He asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Because I'm bloody well sick of people asking! Ever since that horrible woman made up that rubbish all anybody can think of is 'when did you start going out?' 'What's it like to date THE Harry Potter?' and other rubbish." Hermione vented.

"What do you mean THE Harry Potter?" Nick asked with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What exactly has Harry told you about our world?"

"Nothing!" The teenagers all yelled. Unbeknownst to Hermione, James Potter picked up the same potions she had and snuck out of the room.

James Potter made it up to the room Harry had been staying in. He had heard what the young woman had said about Harry and it certainly made him think. There was a lot he didn't understand about him, and James was starting to think that treating Harry like he did Nick and Rose wasn't going to let him close to Harry or let him get the answers to the questions he had been dying to know. Lily would never understand or back down, not with what happened to their baby, but this Harry wasn't their baby and he had a feeling that the only other two that would be willing to hear the two dimension travelers out would be Sirius and Remus.

The room that Harry had chosen to stay in had been Sirius' mum's room; James really didn't know why the kid would want to stay in it. When he walked in he saw the young man sitting on the bed with his shirt off. Some of the wounds Poppy had healed when he got there were still angry red but now he had a large nasty cut that stretched from his back to his front and had several bruises and burns littering his body. Then there were the scars. He wondered how many of them were the ones Poppy mentioned were made without magic and where he had gotten them.

"I thought Hermione was bringing those up?" Harry questioned, bringing James out of his thoughts.

"She was, but got side tracked." James told him wondering how he had known he was there since he had yet to look away from the window.

"That sounds like her; too many things going on in her head." Harry said turning to face him while smiling.

"She said that she didn't want to date you?" James told him, wondering if he was having the same kind of trouble getting her to go out with him as he had with Lily.

"Good, would have made things awkward otherwise." He plainly responded.

"You don't have feelings for her," James was surprised, especially with how close the two seemed.

"Na, besides she and Ron are destined for each other. I just wished they'd figure it out. Maybe I should lock them in a broom cupboard?" Harry said think back to his conversation with Hermione.

"Ron, he's your best friend right?" he asked hoping to get to know the kid a little better.

"Yup, since we met on the train. So, why did you really come up here?" Harry asked.

"Uh, well, I have a couple of questions." He trailed off.

"Like…" Harry prompted.

"How. How did. How did you know about Peter?"

"If you're asking how I knew he was a Corpse Chomper, well I already explained that. But, I think you want to know about how I knew that he and you and Sirius were animagi?" he asked amusement dancing in his eyes although it was dampened with an unidentifiable emotion.

"Yea, I mean other than Lily no one knows, not even the kids."

"You mean Lily and now Dumbledore, he's a Legilimens. Anyway, the Sirius and Remus from my world told me." Harry really didn't want to get into the night at the shrieking shack that led to the reveal. It was still painful to realize it was his fault the rat got away, his fault that Sirius wasn't freed, and his fault Voldemort returned to power.

"How are they in your world? I mean I know that Sirius died, but before that?" James had started out speaking slow but ended in a rush.

"Truth?" at James' nod Harry sighed, "Remus pretty much suffocated in grief. He lost you and mum and supposedly Peter all in one night and Sirius was supposedly a traitor. Then I was sent to live with muggles and he wasn't allowed near me because of his condition," he said informing him what Remus had told him when he had finally got up the courage to ask a few weeks before the kidnapping. "He was alone for twelve years and Sirius was sent to Azkaban. He, they had a hard time. They were always there for me after I met them in third year though. Sirius especially."

"He stood up for me against everyone, even argued with Albus and Molly over what was best for me. He told them to give me more information, but they didn't listen. If they had..," Harry trailed off think about his godfather still hurt. "After Sirius died Remus fought for me; told Albus that if he didn't tell me everything than he had better kick him out of the Order because he would tell me everything he learned. He wasn't the only one either. Moody was big on getting me trained, as was Snape, although he would never admit it. I have never understood that man. He insults me tries to fail me at every chance, but he has saved my life repeatedly. So, what about you lot? What's gone on in this world?"

"We were devastated after your death. Lily and I almost broke up, we were fighting constantly." James sighed, "Sometimes I think that Sirius was more upset than either of us, and that is saying something. He was so looking forward to teaching you about being a marauder. We actually had Lily convinced to let us teach you to become an animagus when you were fifteen." It took James a moment to gather himself. Harry debated internally about telling him that McGonagall had taught him; he had a good feeling that the man would find it amusing that one of the strictest teachers in Hogwarts history taught a student to do something illegal.

"It was hard when Nick was born. We were afraid the same thing would happen again and swore we would keep him as far away from the fighting as possible. We kept Nick and Rose in the dark to try and shield them, to protect them, even thought about home schooling them. I don't know how different we would have treated them if you hadn't died. Merlin Harry, why don't you want to get to know us? Why can't you stay out of the fight? It's not even your fight!"

"But it is though! There is a muggle saying 'All it takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing.' I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. I lost my family in my world I won't let the one in this world be killed."

"There is nothing I can say to talk you out of this is there?" James asked despondently.

"No, I'm sorry, but there's not." Harry told him sadly.

"Fine, I will help you. But don't let Lily find out." James told him with grim determination deciding to speak with Sirius and Remus at the very next opportunity.

"Deal!" Harry agreed, sticking out his hand to shake on it. Then James set to work on healing Harry with the potions and a few charms Lily had taught him.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

"Oh Harry," Hermione mumbled. "Harry is the only person to ever survive the killing curse and so the Daily Prophet has decided that it's his destiny to kill Lord Voldemort. Harry is completely and utterly famous."

"Lucky," Nick grumbled.

"I suggest you never say that to him. He doesn't want to be famous; he wants to be normal." She told them smiling at the thought of how worked up he could get. She didn't think her hearing would ever be the same after fifth year. "If you say how lucky he is to be famous he asks you if you would like to be famous for your family getting killed and you surviving. He can't even get his school supplies without winding up on the front page of the Daily Prophet."

"The adults in your world didn't let him be a child!" Lily complained.

"No, Harry didn't let Harry be a child. The more someone tries to keep something from him the more he tries to find out what that is. He will never back down from a fight no matter who it's against: Voldemort, Dumbledore, or the Minister of Magic. You underestimate him and you shouldn't."

"But. But, he's a child." Lily said sadly.

"No, he is young, but age and experience are two completely different things, and he has plenty of experience." Hermione said firmly.

"I'm afraid that age is still a factor I am not willing to over look." Dumbledore said with finality.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione replied before going back upstairs with the potions.


	16. Memories

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

"No, he is young, but age and experience are two completely different things, and he has plenty of experience." Hermione said firmly.

"I'm afraid that age is still a factor I am not willing to over look." Dumbledore said with finality.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione replied before going back upstairs with the potions.

**Chapter 16: Memories**

It was chaos. People were screaming in pain. There was blood everywhere and bodies were littering the ground. Harry was in pain, but he soldiered on. He wasn't going to let a dislocated shoulder slow him down, or a concussion, or a foot long gash on his leg. He would fight until the Corpse Cannibals retreated or he died. Despite the concussion he wasn't delusional enough to believe they could finish the war here and now.

They still had to find three Horcruxes and until they did all they could do was carry on with the fight. He hoped he wouldn't lose any of his friends or makeshift family. Harry had already lost so many people, the idea of losing anyone else made him want to curl up in a ball and die. But he couldn't do that, wouldn't do that. No matter how much he wanted to give up, he wouldn't. He would fight for all those who couldn't; even if he could only save one innocent life, then it would be worth all his pain and suffering.

He engaged in a duel with four of the enemy. Harry had left the disarming, stunning, and incarcerating spell go when he first stepped onto the battlefield. He and his friends had learned at the Battle of DOM that those spells could and would be undone. They had to make sure that the DEs couldn't get back up, either by killing them or injuring them to severely for them to continue fighting. The four DEs that Harry was fighting kept him preoccupied. Dodging had always been his preferred method of avoiding getting hit. Shields didn't always stop spell, and he thought they should be used as a last resort. He was so focused on the fight he missed the stunning spell aimed at his back.

He woke up alone, cold, and dressed only in his boxer shorts. He tried to remember what had happened, but was drawing a blank. It came to him slowly; the Order had been called by the aurors. A small muggle town was being attacked by a horde of Death Eaters, Vampires, and Werewolves. They left for the sight via portkey with little delay. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and himself had all been inducted into the Order and were joining in on the fight.

It had been an appalling sight, but they didn't waste time to look at the carnage, instead they jumped right in. They began to duel for their lives, the lives of their comrades and the innocent people. Harry remembered fighting four DEs but then nothing after that. Now he was in a room with three walls of metal bars and one wall of stone.

Just then the bars on the opposite end of the stone wall and Harry opened and in stepped a dark figure. The person was wearing robes with the hood up preventing any chance of identifying the person. Harry groped around the cold stone floor looking for his wand and his glasses, but he found nothing.

"Well, well, well, it look like little Potter fin'ly woke-up," The figure said in a determinedly male voice. It was scratchy and low probably a result of years of alcohol abuse. "Don't bother looking for ya wand. The Dark Lord had it snapped, he did. Told us to give it to ya when ya woke, so here." The Death Eater then thrust his Holly and Phoenix feathered wand at him. It was clearly in two pieces. Harry stared at it blankly; His wand, his loyal, always helpful, proof he was a wizard wand was destroyed. It had been this wand that had saved his life in the graveyard when he was only fourteen, and now it was gone. It was now completely useless.

"Ya, glasses feel off 'n broke. Didn' see any point to fix 'em so we tossed 'em." The man said and Harry could practically hear the smile in his voice. He heard the metal door clang shut, and Harry was left alone with his broken wand and depressed thoughts. He stared at his broken wand, 'I've been kidnapped. My wand is broken and so are my glasses. I have hardly any clothes on and I'm in a metal and stone box." Things did not look good. He needed a way out, but how was he going to do that, he didn't know.

Not long after, another Death Eater entered. This one had her hood down. "It's so nice to see you itty bitty baby Potter," Bellatrix cooed in her mock baby voice. "Baby must've been so _scared_ to wake up _all_ _alone_." She continued, walking towards him slowly. Harry could feel panic spreading from his toes to his nose as she slowly walked towards him, prolonging the wait, talking to him in that patronizing way. "The Dark Lord is going to kill you," she paused sighing. "He wants us to have some fun first though." She finally reached him and reached out her hand and caressed his cheek. Harry pulled back, knocking her hand away.

"Tisk, tisk, baby Potter," Bellatrix scolded. "That wasn't very nice. You know you have quite a nice body, and there is nothing and no one to stop me from doing whatever I wish." Harry could feel bile rising in his throat. "But, I don't think today is the day for that," she said turning around walking back towards the door. Just when Harry was about to let out a breath of relief she spun back around, "_CRUCIO!"_

That was the first of his many torture sessions with a variety of Corpse Cannibals. They came in at all hours of the day and night just to have some 'fun.' He was tired of being tortured, mocked, starved, and interrogated. Harry refused to tell them anything about the Order. He got into the habit of taunting _them_. Saying how pathetic the curses where, how their taunts were sad to say the least, and that their cooking was dismal. When they interrogated him, he would ramble off useless knowledge. Who wouldn't be interested in Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake being America sweethearts? Or that Harry thought that Dumbledore and McGonagall might have a thing (I mean what could she be doing in his office at 2 in the morning?)?

After a couple of days, he discovered water seeping in from the stone wall. Harry believed that it was an outside wall after that and knew that if he could just get through that wall he would be free. So, Harry found a sharp stone and set to work. It had taken weeks to finally break through, but he did. He worked through the pain his captors had caused him when they left him alone. He refused to give up, to just be and do as they said.

Once he broke through the wall, he expanded the hole so it was wide enough for his now agonizingly thin body to squeeze through. Once free he looked around at the space, taking a deep breath. His first breath of freedom! He could see the blurry outline of a forest. That was his best bet Harry thought to himself. A guard came around the corner and stood stock still. He was shocked to see Harry out of the confines of his cell. Harry took this moment of stunned stupor to hall off and punch the guard, putting all of his weight into it. The man fell, Harry's one punch had knocked him out cold. 'Thanks Ickle Duddykins," he thought as he stripped the man of his robes and wand. He put the robes on and transfigured them into pants and a t-shirt. He didn't waste any time after that and took off running towards the omniscient forest.

Harry sat up gasping. He had just experienced a horrible dream of his capture, imprisonment, and escape. And, It sent chills through his body and into his bones.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

James pulled Sirius and Remus into the drawing room. He closed the doors and warded them to prevent anyone from listening in or interrupting them. "What is this all about?" Remus asked.

"Yea, Jamesy-poo, what's the fuss about?" Sirius asked, tilting his head to the side.

James let out a sigh. "I talked to Harry last night. I think that we should help him." He looked at his two best friends; none of them were handling Peter's betrayal and death well. Sirius put on a happy face and acted as if nothing was wrong. Like they say "Da Nile" isn't just a river in Egypt. Remus on the other hand was withdrawing into himself. Arguing with the wolf that was fighting for control; the wolf wanted to fight and attack, but Remus just wanted to mourn. James had Lily and the kids to distract him, putting the issue on the back burner; something to deal with when he was alone with no one to see him cry.

Remus and Sirius both sat up, "James he's just a kid, don't you think-"

James cut Remus off, "Yea, he's a kid, but he doesn't act like it. And, we talked and I want to help him. He's not just going to stay out of the war because we tell him to and I would rather be there in case he gets into trouble than be ignorant to what he's doing. But," he said dragging out the word. "Lily isn't going to go for this so we can't tell her. I was hoping you guys would help though." He looked sheepishly at his friends.

"You're my best mate, Prongs. I'm with ya 'till the end." Sirius said smiling. "But, I wanna know what he said to you that made you change your mind."

"You guys became animagi for me, I'll never forget that. I'll help however I can, but I too want to know what Harry told you," Remus said nodding his head. "But I also wanted to ask if either of you noticed him hissing during his duel with Voldemort?"

"Yea, I did. What do you think it means?" Sirius asked in concern.

"I don't know. We can ask him later," James assured them. "As for what we talked about, well, he told me that your counter parts told him about us being animagi. He also said that Dumbledore is a Legilimens so he knows that we are animagi. We also talked about how you guys handled mine and Lily's deaths and I told him how we handled his death, and he gave me a very passionate speech about why he couldn't stay out of the war."

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

"Are you alright Harry?" a concerned Hermione asked as she saw he best friend sit up, suddenly panic written plainly on his face. She was very worried about how pale and sweaty he was. He was usually more guarded with his emotions, especially since he mastered occulmency.

"I'm fine," Harry responded, getting his breathing back under control.

"You have been tossing and turning for a while. What were you dreaming about? You weren't having a vision were you?" She asked, her heartbeat rising.

"No, I wasn't having a vision. It was just a dream about my vacation with Tommy Boy. Why are you in here?" He asked, befuddled by her presents in his room.

"Oh, I just came to make sure you were alright. It's nearly noon and you don't usually sleep this late."

Harry's eyes went wide when she told him how late it actually was. Hermione was right he never slept in this late; the nightmares always woke him up. So, why had he slept so late this morning? "Pomfrey!" Harry growled. She had been put out by his refusal to stay in bed; she probably had Lily put a sleeping draught in his dinner. They were so going to regret that!

"What about Pomfrey?" Hermione inquired calmly as if he didn't have a look of revenge on his face, although internally she shivered. Harry had never been one for pranks, but when he was provoked… well, according to Remus the marauders had nothing on him, that went for the Weasley twins as well.

"She must've had Lily put a sleeping draught in my dinner. And it wasn't even a dreamless sleep!" Oh yes he was very pissed. Hermione felt bad for the two women.


	17. Plans of Revenge

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley and ForgottenEllipses for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

"What about Pomfrey?" Hermione inquired calmly as if he didn't have a look of revenge on his face, although internally she shivered. Harry had never been one for pranks, but when he was provoked… well, according to Remus the marauders had nothing on him, that went for the Weasley twins as well.

"She must've had Lily put a sleeping draught in my dinner. And it wasn't even a dreamless sleep!" Oh yes he was very pissed. Hermione felt bad for the two women.

**Chapter 17: Plans of Revenge**

"Well, why don't we head downstairs and we can find out if they really did drug you." Hermione suggested, hoping against hope that they hadn't. She knew Harry was having a hard time dealing with the fact that his parents were here, and if one of them had drugged him… Well, that would hurt Harry – not that he would ever admit that.

"Yea, but first can you cut my hair?" Harry asked, running his hand through his unusually long hair. "I can't stand it being long. I don't know how Bill puts up with it."

"You know Bill isn't the only one with long hair," She said with mock anger, as she pulled out her wand and maneuvered to a position where she could easily cut his hair.

"Oh, you're right. How rude of me! I'll cut your hair once you've finished with mine." Harry said in fake sincerity.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione shrieked.

After a moment Harry spoke up,

"I talked to James yesterday," he said her casually as if it didn't matter.

"Oh?" She asked, knowing that no matter how casual the comment, it was in fact a very big deal to her best friend.

"Yeah, he agreed to help us. Said he'd talk to Sirius and Remus, but we couldn't tell Lily." Harry told her.

"That's great!" Hermione replied, honestly excited for him. Plus it would make their job much easier.

"Yeah, it is, but I got to wondering how much should we tell them?" He asked as locks of his hair fell to the bed he was sitting on.

"Hmm… Well, I suppose we should tell them about the Horcruxes," she voiced cautiously. They both knew how important those items were and how bad it would be if it got out that they knew.

"Yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of whether we should tell them that we are animagi?" Harry asked as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"That's your call Harry, but if you want to hang out with Remus during the full moon you are going to have to tell them." She said, stowing her wand.

Harry went to look in the mirror. He had avoided doing so until now, knowing he had to look horrible. He had been given a couple of pairs of clothes, but they were all too big on him. He wasn't short anymore; he had gone through a growth spurt and now stood at six feet. However, he had been starved and was so skinny that you could count his ribs just by looking at him. Harry's hair was back to its normal short, messy style that his relatives hated and distinguished him as a Potter. His face was bruised, he had dark shadows under his eyes and his cheeks had sunk in. He definitely needed to eat more and fill himself out, but from now on he would have to cook for himself. He would take a leaf out of Moody's book and only eat or drink anything if he was the one to prepare it.

Harry continued his self inspection, taking off the borrowed shirt. He had accumulated quite a few scars over the years. Some were from Voldemort and his followers, and some from his adventures with his friends. Then there were the ones from DA and Quidditch practice, but the majority of his scars were thanks to his uncle and cousin. Still, he would admit that the worst of them were thanks to Snake Face – like the new one that wrapped around from his back to his front. It was a ghastly red color and jagged looking like it was something from a horror movie.

His skin was mottled with shades of white, blue, purple, green, yellow, and red. Harry hoped the bruising would fade quickly; while he wasn't vain, he would prefer to be able to look at his body without being disgusted.

Harry pulled his shirt back on, hiding the damage from the world, glad that he had been given a long sleeve shirt. "Let's go. I'm hungry and it will take a couple minutes for me to cook something."

"Just wait a second Harry." He looked at Hermione, confusion in his eyes as he wondered why she stopped him when usually she was pushing him to eat. "Something happened, and I want to know what. You are acting like you feel guilty and as far as I can see there is no reason for that."

Harry bit his lip looking down at the ground before his eyes flickered back to hers. "I killed Pettigrew. I killed the Pettigrew here, when he was trying to run away."

"And that bothers you," she stated. Hermione knew that he hated killing, but he never acted like this. They knew that in battle when he was running on instinct he put more power into his spells. He had killed Death Eaters without trying and it scared him.

"I killed him because he was escaping. Not because I was fighting for my life. It's… it's different." Harry replied, still not looking at her.

"Was he a Death Eater?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you have nothing to feel guilty about. What would have happened if you hadn't stopped him? What would have happened had he escaped?" She asked. The thought of him killing made her nauseous, but right now he was beating himself up and she needed to stop him. She couldn't allow her friend be in pain like this.

He thought about it and knew she was right; Pettigrew would have merely killed more people if Harry had let him get away. Deep down Harry might know that, but that still didn't ease his feelings of guilt. He nodded to her and then made his way to the kitchen with Hermione trailing after him.

They were greeted by the Order and the teenagers having lunch. "I see you slept in," Lily commented with a smile. "Sit down and have some lunch."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her before walking over to the stove, pulling ingredients out to make grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. "Would you like some Hermione?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Molly cut her off. "We've already fixed you lunch, dear. Come sit down."

"I'm afraid I can't, Mrs. Weasley. If I can't trust my food not to be drugged, then I am afraid I will have to fix it myself." He calmly responded.

Lily blinked in surprise. "Wh… What makes you think that you were drugged?" The Marauders exchanged confused glances while the teenagers watched the confrontation with wide eyes.

"I have been on the receiving end of sleeping potions often enough to recognize the effects." He told her as he continued to cook for himself and Hermione.

"Well, if you followed Poppy's instructions you wouldn't have to be drugged now would you?" She shot out at him.

"Oh, and that's an excuse to force a sleeping potion down someone's throat?" He demanded, but continued before she could say anything. "A sleeping potion that is NOT Dreamless Sleep, a sleeping potion that keeps the victim trapped in sleep no matter how vivid and gruesome their nightmares might be!"

She blinked surprised at his attitude. "I… but… I…"

"Didn't think that someone that spent over a month as a prisoner of war would have nightmares? That a seventeen year old that just got out of a battle might just be plagued with thoughts of death and destruction?" He knew that he was making her feel guilty and was glad for it. Perhaps she would have second thoughts about drugging someone in the future.

"Harry, the sandwiches." Hermione said calmly, getting him to turn back to the food he was cooking and giving Lily a reprieve. She knew Harry was more hurt than mad at what Lily had done, but Harry didn't express hurt – he didn't want anyone to think he was weak.

Lily looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just wanted you to get better. To follow instructions and get the rest your body needs."

"The road to hell was paved with good intentions." He said plainly, not looking at her or anyone else. He was busy planning his revenge. Maybe Hermione brought some Weasley products with her? On second thought, probably not, so he would need a backup plan.

He couldn't expect the marauders to help out, and he knew Hermione wouldn't either. But he was rubbish at potions and his plan definitely would require a potion or two. So, who could he go to that was good at potions and wouldn't have a problem pranking Lily?

That's when a crazy idea occurred to him, but it was ridiculous to even consider. There is no way that he would agree. The idea that Snape would even consider helping him was laughable, but… he knew that there was a possibility if he worded it the right way.

He handed Hermione her plate and sat down with his own, begining to eat slowly, contemplating all the possibilities. He knew he couldn't do anything to extreme. For one thing, it would only serve to estrange them more than they already were. Secondly, it would probably make it more difficult to work with James; and lastly, he didn't want to listen to Hermione nagging that she was only doing what she thought was best.

"I know that look," Remus said drawing Harry out of his thoughts.

"What look?" Harry asked.

"You are planning something." He said plainly. Remus scrutinized Harry as if his plan would suddenly appear on his forehead if studied long enough.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry smiled innocently. It would be good to put Lily on edge make her wonder what Harry was going to do. Of course that could backfire and make everyone think he was evil, but it wouldn't be a first and he could handle it.

Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall arrived just as they were finishing lunch. "Do you guys have daily meetings or something?" Harry asked looking at them oddly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement, "No, we do not. However we do have a standing two meetings per week and we add more meetings as the occasions arise."

"Ah, I see. Well, before you get started, might I have a private word Professor Snape?" Harry asked politely.

Snape gazed at him with his emotionless black eyes before nodding assent, and gesturing for Harry to lead the way. Once in the drawing room he asked, "What is this about Potter?"

Harry constructed privacy wards as he marveled over the lack of hostility in the man's voice. "Poppy had Lily drug me with a sleeping potion, I believe it might have been _Dormir," _Harry suggested. He might not be good at potions, but there were certain ones he had plenty of experience with. He wasn't sure, but the affects of the French potion seemed to match. In his original dimension, when Occlumency failed to stop the visions from Voldemort Dumbledore instructed Snape to see if there was a potion answer to the problem. Yes, he had plenty of experience when it came to sleeping potions.

"And you're telling me because?" Snape asked.

"Because I'm rubbish at potions, and if I'm going to prank Lily for drugging me then I should do it by returning the favor, don't you think?" Okay, he could have phrased that better; but then again, he had always been blunt. No point trying to deny that.

"What makes you think I would help you drug anyone?"

"Not drug per say," He said. "Just a little potion to, say… I don't know, make her talk in rhymes and skip for a week."

"I suppose I could make a temporary de-aging potion, for a price." He said calculatingly.

"Hmm," Harry made a noncommittal noise. "What did you have in mind?"

"I am unsure as of yet." Snape replied.

"Let me know when you figure it out. I will not agree to something until I know what I'm agreeing to." Harry said finally.

Snape gave a sharp nod and left. Harry went to the Black library and began to search for any books that might be helpful whether to help him get home or to fight the war here, he didn't care which.


	18. Planning and Snapes

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

Thanks 10thWeasley for beta-ing.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

"I am unsure as of yet." Snape replied.

"Let me know when you figure it out. I will not agree to something until I know what I'm agreeing to." Harry said finally.

Snape gave a sharp nod and left. Harry went to the Black library and began to search for any books that might be helpful whether to help him get home or to fight the war here, he didn't care which.

**Chapter 18 Planning and Snapes**

Stepping into the library Harry with was struck with how pathetic it was compared to the one in his world. He contemplated on why that might be, but realized that it really didn't make a difference. Harry just hoped that he would find something useful. If he didn't, he was going to have another sleepless night so that he could sneak out and gather some useful books.

Harry began to scan the books on the shelves, looking for a title that might help him in any of his goals. As he read the book titles he realized what the difference was between this library and the one of his world that made this one look so sad. This one had no books on dark magic! In fact, it went further than that, anything of questionable nature that may be considered even remotely immoral had been removed. He knew then and there the likelihood of him finding anything useful was slim. It didn't even contain a book on counter jinxes! There was little hope to find a book on dimension travel and there was no chance of finding one on Horcruxes.

Hermione stormed in to the room, "Lily is driving me nuts!"

"Yea?" Harry asked distractedly.

"Yes! She won't listen to sense. She said that she'll tie you up and drug you if that's what it takes to keep you safe," She ranted, "What are you doing in the library, and do I even want to know what you wanted to talk to Snape about?"

"I thought I would do some research on dimension travel or Horcruxes, but there is nothing useful here!" Harry told her, running a hand through his hair in frustration ignoring her question about Snape.

"I'm sure there is something," Hermione said placatingly.

"Nope, every spell book in here contains things we had learned by fourth year!"

"Well, that's helpful!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yup," Harry returned.

"Well, you don't seem too bothered by it." She said, scrutinizing him.

"'Course not. I'm going to sneak out tonight and get some useful books; probably Knockturn Alley," He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, and where are you going to get the money for these books?" Hermione demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll probably steal them. Better I have them than whoever else would buy them there," He added quickly seeing her about to object.

"That is really dangerous Harry! What if one of them catches you?" Worry laced in her voice.

"Then I'll blow the alley up!" He said, a grin playing across his lips.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Walking back into the kitchen Snape came upon an argument, "Why exactly did you feel the need to drug him Lily?!" James Potter demanded.

"Because he wasn't taking care of himself! He went out for a bloody RUN!" she screamed back. The children were gaping at the two adults like they had grown extra heads.

"Yea, well we should have talked about this." Potter said dejectedly. "He's already avoiding us; I don't want to lose him before I get the chance to know him."

"Neither do I! I don't want to watch my baby die again! I won't let it happen no matter what I have to do, whether that's tie him up or drug him I'll do what it takes to keep him safe!" Lily raved.

"I can't believe mum cussed!" Potter Junior stated in astonishment.

"Mum and dad are fighting and all you care is that mum cussed?" the Potter girl sniffled.

"I will say this one more time: you CAN'T stop Harry from doing something when he sets his mind to it!" Granger said plainly.

"Well I can try; I am his mother after all!" Lily bristled.

"Ugh!" Granger exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air before leaving in a huff.

"Alright kids, leave. The meeting is starting now!" Molly said shooing the kids out.

"But Mum!" the Weasley girl protested.

Snape couldn't help but be glad when the brats were finally gone. He had a lot to think about most importantly the latest Potter. He, Harry, was very different from his annoying relatives. Snape wondered exactly how much he could push the boy for in exchange for the potion.

"Well, let us begin," Dumbledore said taking his place at the head of the table. "What have we learned about our dimension travelers?"

"They are determined not to sit out of the war," Arthur started as Potter and Lily glared at each other.

"He has nightmares," Lupin said quietly.

"He knows you are a Legilimens," Black told the headmaster brightly.

"Does he?" The headmaster asked, but Snape was sure he had already known.

He had no doubt that the old man attempted Legilimency to determine if what the young man said was true, Snape himself had been unable to resist the temptation to look in his mind and decided to inform everyone what he was sure Dumbledore already knew, "He is an accomplished Occlumen."

"You tried to invade his mind!" Black yelled, outraged at the notion.

"Yes," Snape said simply.

"How mad was he?" Potter asked, contempt filling his voice.

"Not at all," He replied in a bored voice. "Didn't even mention it."

"Oh, but he's mad at me for putting a potion in his dinner to help him sleep?!"

"It seems young Mr. Potter is an anomaly," Dumbledore said sagely. "Severus do you have any news from Lord Voldemort?"

"He is curious about the man that stood against him and is determined to find out his identity. Apparently the realization of another powerful parselmouth, one that refuses to join him is… disturbing to him. In sort he wants the boy either to reevaluate his side or his head on a platter."

"He's a parselmouth?" One of the Prewitt brothers asked, horror on their faces.

"Apparently," Snape sneered. "They even had a brief discussion in the tongue. However, he did not elaborate to the contents of their little chat."

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Nick, Rose, Neville, and the Weasley kids gathered in Neville and Ron's room. "I hate them kicking us out of the meeting like that," Nick complained.

"I know we should be able to sit in. We're old enough," Neville agreed.

"Didn't you lot hear," Fred started.

"Ickle little Harrykins?" George finished for his brother.

"When he said…" Ron trailed off gesturing with his hands for them to continue.

"He said he had different ways to know what was going on in the meetings!" Rose said excitedly.

"That's right! So, all we have to do is either find out how he's doing it or get him to tell us!" Ginny said getting excited as well.

"How are we going to do that?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Rose," Nick said his eyes lighting up with his idea.

"What about her?" Neville asked in contempt.

"She can always get dad and Uncle Siri and Uncle Moony to do stuff. Uncle Siri said no one can refuse her puppy eyes except mum!"

"So, little Rose," George began.

"Are you ready to use,"

"Your wonderful skills,"

"Of persuasion,"

"To get answers from Harry?" they finished together.

"I think I can do that," she answered with a devious smile.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Molly was in the kitchen of the Burrow cooking up a storm. Two of her surrogate children were missing and there was nothing she could do about it. They could be hurt or in danger and all she could do is wait for them to come back home to her.

After Hermione's disappearance Molly made Remus give up the appearance of living somewhere else and move in completely. She also insisted the Hermione's parents be moved in, after all she couldn't let anything happen to them and the Orders resources wouldn't be as stretched if everyone that needed protecting was under one roof, which is why she insisted that Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom move in with their father and grandmother, respectfully, as well.

All of the kids were being superbly well behaved as whenever they so much as said the wrong thing they were yelled at. The atmosphere at the Burrow was tense at best.

Snape walked into through the back door. "Any news?" she begged hoping there would be something.

"Yes, we believe we discovered the point of Mr. Potter's disappearance," He replied referring to the search party that was combing the woods the boy had run into in order to escape.

"Disappear?" Molly asked her voice quivering despite how much she was trying to be strong.

"Yes, it appears that a magical anomaly was discovered. An anomaly that has Potter's magical signature all over it." Snape said praying the woman didn't burst into tears. He didn't comfort people, Merlin only knew why Albus had insisted that he be the one to deliver this news. "We believe that the convergence of natural, wild magic, added to Potter's magic in his desperate need for an escape, for shelter acted to move him far away."

"What does this mean?" Molly asked grabbing the front of Snape's robes. "Can we find Harry? Can we find Hermione as well?"

He tried to hid the surprise at the woman manhandling him as he told her what Albus believed may have happened, "Albus believes the unpredictable nature of wild magic and Potter's inability to control his own magic when distress may have lead to the magic not only moving him from the forest, but from the dimension altogether."

"Can we find him?!" She growled out.

Snape found himself actually surprising a shudder at her tone, "No, there is no way to determine if he is actually in another dimension and if he is then we will be unable to determine which one. The only one that can bring Potter back is Potter."

Then Molly let go of him to cover her face and let out a heartbreaking sob.

"What did you say to our mum you git?" Ron Weasley demanded walking into the kitchen seeing Snape and his mum.

"Har… Harry!" She sobbed.

"Something happened to Harry?" He asked panic rising.

"We don't know, but we believe he has travelled to another dimension in which case the only way he will return is if he can find a way." Snape ground out turning to leave before anyone else could question him. He didn't want to repeat himself a third time.

His hand was on the door when Weasley asked in a small voice, "What about Hermione?"

"We believe Ms. Lovegood was correct in assuming she is with Potter," and then Snape was gone.

Apparating to his summer home Snape went in and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. Despite how he treated the boy, Snape genuinely cared for the Potter brat. He knew he wasn't James Potter, Hell, anyone who spent five minutes with him would know the differences. But unlike many other's he knew Potter wasn't much like Lily either. Lily, kind as she might be, only stood up to Potter and she had a raging temper. True Harry Potter could get angry, but not like Lily. Harry would stand up to anyone, no matter who they were, from the class bully to the Minister of Magic. The boy had no fear and was the luckiest unlucky man in the world.

Harry Potter faced evil without flinching. He would probably spit in the Devils eye just to get a rise out of him. Lord knows he had no problem insulting his captures even if they did torture him worse for it. Snape had to give it to the kid for his backbone. He could think of no one else that would have endured what he did without it breaking their spirit. The boy was always doing things that no one else could do.

Snape truly believed if anyone could return from another dimension it was Harry Potter.

**a/n:** sorry for the wait everyone and thanks for the reviews!!! :)


	19. The Alley

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

10thWeasley was busy with school and couldn't beta so the next few chapters haven't been.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Harry Potter faced evil without flinching. He would probably spit in the Devils eye just to get a rise out of him. Lord knows he had no problem insulting his captures even if they did torture him worse for it. Snape had to give it to the kid for his backbone. He could think of no one else that would have endured what he did without it breaking their spirit. The boy was always doing things that no one else could do.

Snape truly believed if anyone could return from another dimension it was Harry Potter.

**Chapter 19: The Alley**

Harry and Hermione continued to look through the pathetic library discouraged by its contents, but coming up with plans none the less. They knew that the easiest horcrux to find would be the locket, but this Grimmauld Place had been thoroughly cleansed long ago and the chance of the locket still being there were very little.

With that determined they decided to bring it up with the marauders the next chance that they had, hopefully they would know something.

Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, Hermione transfigured Harry's clothes into a long black robe with a hood that would be perfect for hiding his identity while in Knockturn Alley. "That should do it Harry," Hermione told him in a quiet whisper.

"Yea, it's good. Now go to sleep if they catch me out you'll have an alibi. Remember not to look Dumbledore or Snape in the eye, their Legimens here too," Harry instructed as he went to the door.

He looked up and down the hall making sure the coast was clear before gesturing to his accomplice to go. After she made it safely to her room he stepped out and slowly made his way down the stairs avoiding the stairs that creaked. Harry looked around once he reached the bottom; he quickly determined that he was free and clear to make his move to the door and he did.

Harry reached out to open the door when the knob turned.

He cussed mentally as the door swung open to reveal a drunken Sirius Black and Remus Lupin dragging him in. Remus looked surprised to see him whereas Sirius drunkenly swung his head in Harry's direction, "'arry!"

"Shush!" Harry hissed looking around.

"What exactly are you doing?" Remus asked shrewdly.

"I… fancied a walk," he said lamely.

"Thas a terbbibble lie," Sirius said leaning in talking in a loud whisper.

"Harry," Remus scolded.

"Your library sucks! I need books that are useful and I'm going to get some," Harry replied defiantly.

"How?" Remus asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yous neeeed momnonies to gets booksies."

"Don't worry about it," He replied trying to slip past the duo.

"Harry, James promised to keep you inform. That's a two way street."

"I don't have time for this," Harry replied taking a nervous glance at the stairs. He couldn't explain it, but he had a bad feeling.

"Fine let me set Sirius on the couch and I'll go with you," Remus responded already dragging the drunken man to the sofa. "Sirius I'm taking your cash stash for the books." He left Sirius on the couch before tapping the coffee table with his wand. It opened reveal a small cubbie hole with a satin bag inside. Remus snatched up the bag came back to Harry at the door.

"I…"

"Normally I would get James, but there is now way to get him without waking up Lily, and he made it clear we weren't letting her in on this."

Harry nodded, "Fine." He took out his wand and muttered the spell that Hermione had used earlier on his own clothes. At Remus' once again raised eyebrow he explained, "Best if no one recognizes us."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Raise your hood and apperate to the Leaky Cauldron I'll meet you there." Remus gave one last scrutinizing stare before doing as he was asked hoping the show of faith wouldn't bit him in the ass. He was pleasantly surprised when Harry apperated right next to him, not knowing that in his world Remus was the last link to his parents. That Remus was the last father figure he had and couldn't lie to him, not about something like this.

The duo made their way down Diagon Alley ant to its shady off branch. Remus made no comment but continued to follow Harry. After slipping into the Alley Harry made his way to a wand makers shop. "Wands?" Remus asked.

"My wand was snapped. I… barrowed this one." He told him walking into the shop that the Blaise Zabini of the sane world had told him about.

"You aren't from around here." The shop owner stated. She was old with gray hair and a ton of wrinkles. She was short, too, no more than five feet, and her voice, well, the only way Harry could think to describe it was cackly.

"You could say that," he responded wrly.

"hmm, pick out your wood," she said eyeing him. She pushed him over to a large case with dozens of different types of wood. He stood there for a moment until he felt drawn to one. Harry reached out and picked it up. "Womping Willow," She identified the wood before plucking it out of his hands. "An odd choice, now the core or cores."

Harry went over to the barrels sifting through what was there until he touched a vial that sent shivers down his arm. He pulled it out and felt a pull to another barrel and did the same there. He handed the vials over to the old woman. "Hair of a true Grimm and blood of a phoenix freely given. Very rare indeed. The wand will take twenty minutes take a seat you will wait until I am done." She said pointing to the chairs giving them no choice.

They complied with her wishes, and twenty minutes later Harry found himself the owner of a new wand and it had only cost them 20 galleons. He stashed it into his robes and led the way to a book shop. Stepping inside Remus could tell that they sold books of an immoral persuasion and couldn't help but wonder why Harry seemed to know his way around here.

Harry walked up and down the aisles occasionally stopping to get a better look at a book and even more rarely picking it up to buy. He gathered a variety of books everything from defensive magic to Black Magic making Remus highly uncomfortable. Near the store clerk Harry froze and pulled Remus behind a few shelves. He was about to ask what was going on when the shop door opened and in came a young man around Harry's age. He had very blonde hair, pointed features, and steal grey eyes. He held himself as an aristocrat, one thing for sure, no one could mistake Lucius Malfoy's heir for someone else.

"Do you have the books ready that my Lord requested?" the young man drawled as if bored with the whole affair.

"I do indeed, young master. I have them right here," The shop keep said pulling out a large stack of books from behind the counter. Before Remus had time to process this Harry was up and sending curses at the two men.

The shop keep caught a blasting hex to the chest knocking him out of commission with a few broken ribs, but the Malfoy heir dodged in the nick of time. He through an unknown spell at Harry, which was dodged. Harry cast a blinding spell which was blocked. Malfoy returned a dark cutting curse which landed on Harry's left shoulder. The only indication that it hit was the immense amount of blood and a hiss of pain. He returned with a combination of bone breaking and stunning before throughing a shot at the glass case next to Malfoy shattering it. The Malfoy heir collapsed in a bloodied heap.

Just then two dark cloaked figures ran into the shop, as one Remus and Harry turned to the new arrivals. They quickly dispatched of them and Harry made his way towards the counter. He gathered the books that he had picked out and the ones Lord Voldemort had wanted.

"Let's get out of here before more show up," Harry suggested.

"Yea," Remus agreed faintly. "I think I've had enough surprises for one night."

The duo exited the store and made their way towards Diagon Alley when they were intercepted by a large contingency of Death Eaters. They both knew that there were far too many for them fight and survive and needed a back-up plan. They wouldn't be able to disapperate thanks to ministry wards so they had to think of another way out. It was then that Harry remembered what he had told Hermione, 'then I'll blow the alley up!'

He hadn't been serious when he said it, but why not? It would only help stop illegal activity. So, he took aim at a nearby apothecary were he knew unstable ingredients were carried and ley off an explosion hex. The explosion was enormous, more than Harry had expected. He and Remus had to duck for cover, but still staggered from the backlash and were hit with a variety of shrapnel.

The Death Eaters were taken off guard which allowed for the two of them to slip out unnoticed. They made it back the Cauldron and apperated to headquarters safely. "You mind explaining to me what the hell that was all about?" the werewolf demanded.

"Would you have preferred it if Voldemort had gotten hold of these books?" Harry asked annoyed at the conversation already.


	20. Fall Out

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

10thWeasley was busy with school and couldn't beta so the next few chapters haven't been.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

The Death Eaters were taken off guard which allowed for the two of them to slip out unnoticed. They made it back the Cauldron and apperated to headquarters safely. "You mind explaining to me what the hell that was all about?" the werewolf demanded.

"Would you have preferred it if Voldemort had gotten hold of these books?" Harry asked annoyed at the conversation already.

**Chapter 20: Fall Out**

"I would have preferred not nearly being killed!" Remus hissed.

"We weren't nearly killed, and no one asked you to come anyway. That was your choice." Harry replied defiantly.

"My choice? What was I supposed to do? Let you wonder off by yourself? You… you…"

"I what?" He challenged.

"Have no self-preservation!" Remus nearly yelled.

"Well, I'm not dead yet, am I?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Remus took a few cleansing breathes, "take off your shirt and sit down. I'll heal your shoulder."

Harry nodded complying with his wish. He sat down on a conjured stool after taking his shirt off. It had been a painful feat what with having to move his injured shoulder and then needing to peal the fabric away from the injury. "I want to be at the next full moon," he said abruptly.

Remus snorted, "You really have a death wish, don't you?"

"No, I… James said that he convinced Lily to let him teach my other self how to be an animagus when he was fifteen."

"Yes," Remus said slowly. "But, it takes more than three weeks to learn how, besides you are still magically drained and should even try to learn until you are fully healed."

"That's not what I meant. I… I am… I'm already an animagus." Harry said softly waiting for a reaction.

"You…" he paused. "What's your form?"

Harry bit his lip debating what to tell him. The truth was he had two forms, one was rather impressive and the other… was not. "I'm a panther," Harry finally told him. There really was no point in telling about the other one. It was incredibly unbelievable after all. It was rare for someone to have two animagus forms, but those who did had forms that were fairly similar to each other. Harry, though had never been normal so he received two forms, one a ferocious black panther and the other… well it was a very, VERY scary black butterfly.

Oh how Ron had laughed over that. He had taken the mickey out of him for what seemed like forever, but what really bothered Harry was that the animagus form was supposed to represent your inner self, so what did being a butterfly say about him?

"Well, that's an impressive form," Remus replied bringing Harry out of his oh so troubled thoughts.

"Yea, my nickname is Shade."

"I see. Can I ask… why are you avoiding everyone?" Remus finally asked.

Harry closed his eyes, should he tell him? Would it get them all off his back? "Let's say after you show up in a world where you're dead and a lot of the people you love are alive, what would you do? You know you have to leave eventually and you know that they have already grieved and moved on after your other self died. Do you try and get to know them? Or do you keep them at arms length and hope it won't hurt too bad when you leave?"

"Ah, I see," Remus said conjuring a seat for himself.

"Do you?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"I think so," Remus countered. " You're afraid that if you give them a chance and get to know them it will hurt more when you leave, but let me ask you this, are you going to regret missing this opportunity once its passed? Everything happens for a reason Harry. Now it is 4 o'clock in the morning and I need my beauty sleep." He nodded at Harry and went up to bed it had been a long night. First Sirius drags him out to go on the town and then Harry decides he has to go to Knockturn Alley.

Harry got up not long after Remus went to bed and went to his own room. He stashed his new books under the floor boards before climbing into bed still thinking about what Remus had said. Harry slowly drifted off to sleep only to have dreams about missing everything. Dreams about missing his friends getting married, having kids, his parents dying in this world blaming him for not being there when they needed him. It went on and on.

All in all Harry was quiet relieved when the sun rose and he was able to get up for the day despite the fact that he only got a couple hours of sleep.

When he went downstairs there was a flurry of activity. The adults were rushing all over the place and the kids were sitting confused at the table. He looked around wondering what had happened and if he should go and listen to what his bugs had recorded, but decided to try asking, "What happened?"

"Apparently someone blew up half of Knockturn Alley," Hermione said in an amused voice.

Harry ducked his head to hide his smirk. After schooling his features he glanced up at Remus to see his reaction. He was surprised to find him looking highly amused.

"Frankly, I think it's awesome," James said bluntly.

"No it isn't," Sirius grumbled. "It means more paperwork!"

"The only reason your complaining is because you have a hangover," James retorted.

"I don't believe that this is a discussion to have with the kids in the room," Lily objected.

Harry glanced at Remus one more time before turning to Lily, "Do you know why I have a problem with you and Poppy trying to take care of me?"

"No I don't! It didn't bug you when Severus apparently tried to get into your head and that is by far worse than trying to get you to heal!" Lily voiced her opinion.

Harry took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He was well aware that he had everyone's attention, "I'm not used to being taken care of. When you hugged me, when I first got here, I didn't stiffen because it hurt, but, but, because I can count on one hand the number of people that have hugged me."

"He still stiffens when I hug him and I've been doing it since we were eleven," Hermione added. She was smiling brightly at him.

"I didn't mind Snape trying to get into my head because it was his counterpart that taught me Occlumency in the first place. I knew he wouldn't be able to get in. I take care of myself, I always have." He finished with a shrug. After he finished breakfast which had been uncomfortably silent he looked at Hermione pointedly before turning to go back up to his room.

But, he was stopped by Sirius, "Why?"

"Why what?" he inquired curiously.

"Why did you pick to stay in my _mother's _room?" He demanded to know.

Harry let out a soft chuckle, "When you went on the run in our world, you escaped with a stolen hippogriff. When you moved into Grimmauld you put Buckbeak into your mother's room; it became a place where people went when they wanted to be alone."

"I put a hippogriff in my mother's old room?" Sirius asked with a broad smile. At Harry and Hermione's nods he cracked up laughing, "Why didn't I think to do that in this world?"

"Donno," Harry answered the rhetorical question. "So, are you planning to arrest the bloke that blew up the apothecary in Knockturn Alley?"

"Well, that is why we are tracking him down," Sirius replied joyfully.

"Wait, how did you know it was the apothecary that blew up?" James asked alarmed. "And we didn't say it was a bloke either!"

"No? Huh, that's weird, that is." Harry said before dashing up stairs leaving Hermione trying to prevent herself from laughing. She honestly didn't think Harry was going to try and blow up the Alley.

"How does he know this stuff when you guys don't tell him?" Nick demanded. It was really starting to get on his nerves, especially since he had acted surprised when they had said they didn't know anything about the war.

"I'd like to know how he gets through warded doors," mumbled one of the Prewitt twins.

"Like I said, you can't stop Harry when he wants to do or know something." Hermione said calmly as she got to her feet.

"Oh? And how exactly does he find these things out?" Molly asked, if that boy gave her kids ideas, well, she didn't know what she would do.

"Luck and determination are the two biggest factors, at least according to him," Hermione replied then followed the path Harry had made up stairs. She found him on the floor in his room looking threw a smattering of books that she could only assume were the ones he had gotten last night, well, earlier that morning.


	21. Horcrux what?

It ain't my franchise just my version of a plot that has been used before and will be used again.

10thWeasley was busy with school and couldn't beta so the last few chapters haven't been.

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

"Oh? And how exactly does he find these things out?" Molly asked, if that boy gave her kids ideas, well, she didn't know what she would do.

"Luck and determination are the two biggest factors, at least according to him," Hermione replied then followed the path Harry had made up stairs. She found him on the floor in his room looking threw a smattering of books that she could only assume were the ones he had gotten last night, well, earlier that morning.

**Chapter 21: Horcrux… what?**

"So, what books did you get?" Hermione asked settling herself on his bed.

"Well," he started. "I got a couple on defensive magic and a few on time travel. I could only find one on dimensional travel. So, we'll just have to cross are fingers and hope it's help full. I also got several on Black Magic which will hopefully have information on Horcruxes or other things Voldemort might have found… useful. Oh, and Malfoy came in the shop while we were there. Apparently the _Dark Lord_ had ordered a couple of books."

"Okay, hold up," she stopped him. "Who is we?"

"Oh, Remus came with me. Right when I made it to the door Sirius and Remus came in. Sirius was completely trashed, but Remus insisted on coming with me." Harry said energetically.

"So, why did you blow up the Alley?" She asked in a disapproving voice.

"Well, I had to knock Malfoy Jr. and the shop keeper out so I could get the books. Then a couple of DEs came in, but Remus and I dealt with them. But, when we were leaving and going back to the Cauldron we came across a dozen or so and there really was no way for us to get out without causing a bang. So I caused a big bang!" He laughed. She thought he should do it more often. He had so much pain in his life and he bottled it all up. She was baffled at his sudden openness at breakfast, but hope that it wasn't a onetime thing. It just wasn't healthy to keep everything inside no matter what Snape said. Emotions weren't a weakness they showed humanity.

**Monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey/monkey**

Remus had been thoroughly amused at Harry's antics this morning. He hadn't had the chance to tell Sirius and James about last night, but he felt he made progress with the young man, especially if this morning was any indicator. He had opened up! What he said was heart wrenching, but it explained a lot and hopefully if Lily began to understand him better she would lighten up and they could get close. They might be able to get ot know each other after all.

Harry might be a war harden solder, but he was still just a scared teenager.

Maybe, if they gained Harry's trust he would let them know how he figured things out. How did he know what the Order was up to the other night?

Remus needed to get Sirius and James alone so they could talk.

He caught their eyes and gestured toward the stairs. Remus stood and left. He waited in the drawing room for them to come; he waited no more than five minutes until they showed up.

"What's up Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Do you remember when we came in last night?"

"Not particularly, but I would like to know why you left me on the couch," he grumbled.

"Well, first off you're a heavy lump to be dragging all over the place, and second when we came in Harry was in the process of sneaking out."

"What?!?" James and Sirius yelled.

"Mmm, got as far as the door when we came in. He said he wanted to get a few books; so, I agreed to go with him."

"So, you got us all worked up because my son wanted to go to the book store?" James questioned.

"Oh, he didn't just didn't go to a bookstore," Remus stated calmly.

"Well?" Sirius prompted when he didn't say anymore.

"We went to Knockturn Alley," James and Sirius were about to interrupt, but Remus continued before they could. "He bought a custom wand as apparently the one he's been using he stole from a Death Eater because they snapped his. Then we went to a bookstore where we ran across a junior Death Eater running an errand. Harry decided to prevent him from doing so as a result we came across a whole horde of Death Eaters. He blew up the apothecary so we could escape." Remus finished.

"So, that's how he knew!" Sirius exclaimed.

"That is how he knew," Remus confirmed.

"Well, I think we should go talk to him. I can't have my son running around Knockturn Alley."

"Well, if it makes you feel better he wore a dark hooded cloak to hide his identity," Remus said smiling.

"Oh, that makes it so much better!" Sirius exclaimed.

The three of them laughed as they made their way to his room. When they stepped in they stopped in their tracks Harry and Hermione were laughing, something that they had not seen since his first night. "Are you seeing dead people again?" James asked suspiciously.

Harry laughed again before choking out his answer, "technically I never stopped."

"Why are we quoting _sixth sense_?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes shifting to each of the room's occupants in turn.

"What's sixth sense?"

"It's a muggle movie, a muggle form of entertainment." Hermione explained while shaking her head at pureblood naivety.

"So what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Well, Remus just told us about your night." Sirius told him smiling.

"Exactly, Now I have to ask if there is anything you would like to tell me before I chew you out for going to Knockturn Alley and buy dark books." James inquired.

Harry shared a look with Hermione before turning to look at the marauders. "Do you know what a horcrux is?" After they shook their heads no Harry went into an explanation, "in short, it is a dark object that holds a portion of the soul of its creator."

"It makes the… creator immortal until his horcrux is destroyed," Hermione added. "It is extremely dark and the more I learn about them the more evil they seem."

"Then why do you want to know about them?" Sirius demanded. It was no secret that he hated the dark arts.

"Because Voldemort created seven of them and the best thing to do is to learn as much as we can about what we're up against," Harry explained as the marauders faces paled. "The easiest one to get to should have been here. Regulas stole it and had Kreature bring it here. So, I needed to know, when you were cleaning this place out did you come across a locket with an ornamental S on it? One that you couldn't get open?"

The three friends looked at each other in realization, "yes," James whispered in horror.

Harry nodded, "Where is it?"

"We, we, we tossed it out," Sirius said as horror struck as the others.

"Is it plausible that Kreature stole it back and hid it some place?" Harry asked determined.

"Maybe, he did that to a lot of things," Sirius said carefully.

"Then we will just have to search the house," Hermione said in finality.

"Yes we will, every nook and corner," Harry confirmed. He nodded at the marauders as he and Hermione got up to begin their discreet search.


End file.
